<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Else Matters by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533789">Nothing Else Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler'>obsessedwithstabler</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin'>PrettySin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies who are adorable, Doctor Google, Fluff and Angst, Grammarly Edited, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Abuse not between the characters, Mentions of John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Minor Character Death, RP story, Rimming, Singer Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were the couple most likely to live happily ever after. On the morning of Dean’s 16th birthday, Gabriel went to wake up Castiel to help with the cake and walked into a blood-filled bedroom with no sign of the youngest brother. Their world is torn apart<br/>Dean goes on to be a famous singer, Sam a lawyer, and Gabriel an ER Doc. </p>
<p>One night while working the carnage of the aftermath of a nasty pileup on the highway, Gabriel is shocked when he sees his younger brother. He makes a possibly career-ending decision when he chooses to 'not recognize' his younger brother until Castiel had been stabilized. </p>
<p>Sam Winchester had a major crush on Gabriel growing up, and considering how close their families were- well, when he gets a second chance at an even hotter, grown-up Gabriel? He's taking that chance.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester had everything in life, and yet if you asked him, his life ended the day he turned 16. His best friend and boyfriend disappeared. He was told there was no chance for Castiel, but he never gave up. He founded charities and put his money to work finding the lost and forgotten. Sometimes it even had a happy ending. He just never expected to find his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is completed and will be posted as I get it edited! Again, it was written with the amazing ObsessedwithStabler. There will be medical inaccuracies like on Doctor Sexy and it was written in an RP format. Please enjoy! ~PrettySin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Cas remembered from that day was the walk home, and a few scattered snippets here and there. What he knew was that a couple of miscreants with baseball bats jumped him, catching him off guard and throwing him to the ground. He didn't know how long it went on, but suddenly Dean Winchester was there, storming into the fray and taking a few blows himself before the group scattered.</p>
<p>Cas awoke the next morning in the hospital, his brother's the first face he saw. The second face was Dean Winchester, black eye and fat lip prominent on his handsome face. </p>
<p>From that day on, something happened that Cas was certain only happened in cheesy romance movies and raunchy novels.</p>
<p>They were inseparable. </p>
<p>Of course, there were nasty jokes and hateful remarks made, but Dean was still very much adored and revered and coming out as bisexual did not seem to affect his status much. And he never hid Cas away. Every morning when they arrived at school, Dean held his hand and glared daggers at anyone who lifted an eyebrow. Cas felt adored.</p>
<p>The biggest problem came from Dean's father, John. Mary didn't care that her son was dating Cas, and Sam seemed unimpressed as if he had known all along. But John lovingly gave Dean a black eye the night Dean came out, a night that was spent in Cas's room after Dean snuck out of his own house and down to Cas's home a few blocks away. Cas had feared that black eye would end their relationship, but he was so very wrong.</p>
<p>Their junior year of high school began, and after Christmas, Cas was starting to look at colleges. His family was very well off and with his grades, he could choose any college he wanted. Dean was determined to earn a full athletic scholarship, but late at night, he would sing softly and Cas was sure his life was meant for something greater than a football field.</p>
<p>He would never know.</p>
<p>Castiel Novak was sixteen years old when his older brother walked into his bedroom, worried that Cas had slept in. They had a cake to bake for Dean. Instead of finding his sleeping brother, Gabriel found an open window, blood everywhere, and a sudden gaping hole in the lives of everyone Castiel loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester's life had been on track when he was in high school. He'd had so many plans with his boyfriend Castiel... and it'd ended so suddenly, so bloodily... He sipped the beer in front of him, toying with the label a bit. The loud music around him nearly faded into the background. He'd been so fucked up after Castiel- it'd actually taken Gabriel, Castiel's older brother, to kick Dean's ass. He'd dragged him to an open mic, and Dean'd sung a song about his angel... his Castiel... and gotten discovered. He'd never fucking intended to get famous, singing songs about the love he'd shared.</p>
<p>He sure as hell hadn't found love after. He was... existing. He'd done his best by Sammy, who had gone on to be a Victim's rights lawyer and made the big bucks- not that money was Sam's intention.</p>
<p>Gabriel'd gone on to be a doctor. He'd moved out of the area, but hell, weren't they all gone? They hadn't been able to stay in Lawrence. Not after...</p>
<p>His phone lit up with Sam’s name, vibrating on the table. At least he had done one thing right; his sudden success as a singer had enabled him to pay for all of Sam’s educational expenses that weren’t covered by his numerous grants and scholarships. Sam had walked out of Stanford completely debt-free, the only thing Dean truly wanted.</p>
<p>Finally, he picked up his phone. “Hey, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean. Just wanted to check on you. Have you eaten dinner?”</p>
<p>"Nah. Just sipping on a beer." Dean snorted a little. "Sammy, you realize I'm an adult, right? I can feed myself." Most times, when he bothered remembering. He grabbed the remote from his coffee table, turning off the radio.</p>
<p>“Then go do it.” He let out a little sigh. “Next week is... I know it’s gonna be rough. Just day the word and I’ll fly out.”</p>
<p>"What, you mean my damn birthday?" The musician's fingers tightened on the bottle in his hand. "Or the day Cas went missing? Same fucking day?" The last fucking thing that he felt like doing was eating, especially when he just had to think of the day and remember the cops telling him- Castiel's family telling him- that the amount of blood in the room made it extremely unlikely that Castiel had made it. When they hadn't found a single fucking clue about any of it and had done nothing but apologize.</p>
<p>Dean'd hired some of the best people in the world, but even they hadn't been able to find anything.</p>
<p>“I know, De.” Sam’s voice was soft and remorseful. “I miss him, too.” Sam had adored Cas; he was like another big brother to him. His loss was nothing compared to Dean’s, but he still mourned.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sammy. You didn't deserve that." Dean cleared his throat a bit, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll figure out some dinner, okay?"</p>
<p>“Okay. I love you. And if you need me, I’m on the first flight.”</p>
<p>"I love you too, Sammy. Be safe." What did he even tell his little brother? If he hadn't seen Sam already lose one big brother figure, and what it'd done to him, Dean'd probably would have drowned himself at the bottom of a bottle years ago. Still, he never needed to know how close he'd gotten a few times.</p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>In Austin, nearly a month after Cas’s birthday, Gabriel was elbow deep in blood and chaos. He had been a trauma surgeon for the last eight years, and he loved every second of it. Not every patient who reached him survived, but he fought for every life placed in his hands.</p>
<p>At just after midnight, he gave himself a small break to grab a bite of the lunch he had packed for himself. He had learned ages ago to eat when he could because inevitably something would come up.</p>
<p>And like clockwork, it did.</p>
<p>Halfway through his salad and a Dr. Sexy rerun, one of his nurses poked her head into his office. Meg was a little spitfire who had been with him for nearly two years, and slowly she had become one of his closest friends. “Hey, Doc. There’s an MVA incoming. Three cars involved that we know of. One was dead on the scene. Four are incoming.”</p>
<p>"Coming, Meg." Gabriel tossed his fork in his salad, then shoved the remnants in the fridge. He had a job to do, and the seconds were calming down. Most people didn't understand how he could handle his job, but after his world had gone to hell when he was just about to enter college, he'd made a decision. He was going to help as many people as he could in this disgusting fucking world and do his job.</p>
<p>He just wished he'd been able to help his brother as much. He made a mental note to call Dean later, moving to scrub in.</p>
<p>By the time he was prepared, the victims were being rolled in. The first man they saw was large and screaming about the pain in his leg. Meg shook off the sound. Barring some massive internal injury, the guy would be fine. Then she smelled the alcohol and her stomach rolled.</p>
<p>Gabriel dove into his job, ignoring the drunk on the end. He knew that he would be handled by some other poor schmuck.</p>
<p>Meg assessed each victim, then began attending to the last person who was brought in. Even at a distance, she could see he was in bad shape, and it only got worse as she began cutting his clothes away. He was in his early to mid-twenties, she guessed, with dark hair and bruises everywhere. When she cut his shirt, his protruding ribs were exposed. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered. There were fresh bruises from the accident, but there were old bruises and scars as well. And he had no fat on him, not an ounce.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me your name?" a nurse asked him, working side by side with Meg, but the man- if he had been conscious- seemed to be rapidly slipping. "Meg, where's the doc?"</p>
<p>"Right here. What's going on?" Gabriel asked, stepping up to the table.</p>
<p>“Unidentified male, early to mid-twenties, last one from the MVA. Extensive bruising and scarring, injuries from the wreck, and some that are older. He looks like he’s severely malnourished.”</p>
<p>Gabriel began to examine the man only to freeze as he stared at the face in front of him. A glance at the man’s wrist only made his pulse race faster. "What the..."</p>
<p>"Dr. Novak?"</p>
<p>“Gabe?” Meg sidled up beside him. “Hey. What is it?”</p>
<p>Gabriel made a quick, if brutal decision. He couldn't recognize him now. Not when the asshole who would take over would be Zach- who Gabriel fucking hated on principle as a doctor for unsafe practices... "Low blood sugar." He steeled his shoulders. He hadn't been able to save his brother when he was sixteen, but he was damn sure gonna save him now.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Meg patted his back. “I’ve got this guy. There’s one more who needs to be handled.”</p>
<p>"Send Zach. I've got this one," He told her firmly, already setting to work.</p>
<p>Nodding, she grimaced as she looked the young guy over again. “Yell if you need me.” She stepped away to help with one of the other victims.</p>
<p>Twenty hours later, Gabriel stepped into the ICU. His brother, the John Doe, had been admitted. He had fucking saved him, at least this time. He was going to be up for review the moment they found out, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>Stepping into the room, Gabriel looked the pale man on the bed over.</p>
<p>It was bad. He was severely malnourished, beaten, broken, and that was before the car accident. In the wreck, he had sustained broken ribs, a skull fracture, and internal bleeding. How he was alive at this point was a mystery.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched him closely, sighing as he sat down. Fuck, now he needed to call one of the most famous singers in the world and tell him what had happened. Fuck. He needed to call his hot little brother first, Sam. Fuck. He didn’t have enough fucks for this.</p>
<p>After some internal debate, he decided to call Sam first. But he refused to leave the room, so he stood up and walked over to the window to call Sam.</p>
<p>Sam picked up after the second ring. “Hello?”</p>
<p>"You sitting down, Sammich?" Gabriel asked him, staring at the reflection of his baby brother in the window.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. He hadn’t seen Gabe since he graduated high school, and while he had harbored a crush on the older man for a while, Gabe made it clear he wasn’t interested. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>"I'm not joking, Sam. Are you sitting?" He asked him firmly. Fuck, he could use a drink.</p>
<p>“I’m at the office and I’m sitting. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>"Castiel is in a hospital bed not ten feet from me. He came into my emergency department as a victim of a car crash. He's... it's bad, Sam. I don't know what happened to him, but he's covered in scars, severely malnourished..." The surgeon swallowed hard, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Sam was quiet for a long time. “How… how do you know it’s Castiel?”</p>
<p>"Remember the tattoos he and I got when he turned sixteen?" Gabriel clicked the phone call to a video call.</p>
<p>When he saw Sam's face, Gabriel turned the phone to the bed, lifting Castiel's wrist, he showed him the tattoo, then his brother's face.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Sam breathed. “Holy shit...”</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm about to get in major trouble for not disclosing, but... you need to go to Dean. Bring him here." Yeah, Cas had been- was Gabriel's brother, but he'd been Dean's heart.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Sam cleared his throat roughly. “I’m booking a flight now. I...I can’t tell him this over the phone.”</p>
<p>"Yeah. Keep in touch, okay? Let me know what's going on with your brother. I'm supposed to call him tonight. I can't..." Gabriel pushed his hair back.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep you updated and text you when I have a flight for us both,” Sam said a quick goodbye, and soon he was on a red-eye flight to Nashville.</p>
<p>When he finally reached his brother’s secluded home, he was dead on his feet. He used his passcode to open the gate, then he drove up to the house.</p>
<p>He noticed the porch light come on as he parked the rental and got out. The front door opened and Dean walked onto the porch, wearing sweats and an old tee shirt.</p>
<p>Sam tucked the keys into his pocket and bounded up the porch steps. “Hey...”</p>
<p>Dean raised a brow at his brother, stepping back. "Who died?" Maybe he shouldn't have smoked that joint earlier. They normally only saw each other on holidays or if Dean was touring near Sam.</p>
<p>“De...” Sam reached out and gently grasped Dean’s arm. “De, It’s Castiel.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed hard, staring at his brother. "Did they find the body? What-" He cut himself off, feeling sick. He wanted to ask about it, but he felt bile crawling up his throat.</p>
<p>The younger man blinked and shook his head. “No… he’s alive!”</p>
<p>Dean froze, staring at his brother. There was no way this was really happening. He'd finally snapped. "I should really call Sam..."</p>
<p>Concerned, Sam gently took Dean’s arm. “Come on. We have to get you packed. I found a flight to Austin in two hours and we have to be on it.”</p>
<p>"No, no... I hate flying. And I promised you that I would call if it was too much," Dean told him, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Dean.” Sam grabbed his brother tight. “Castiel is alive. He is in the intensive care unit of St. Matthews in Austin. And we are going to him. You are going to him.”</p>
<p>"How...?" His voice cracked, and Dean clung to his little brother at the words. What did he even say? His heart was pounding and there was ringing in his ears. "Intensive care?"</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sam began packing a duffle bag for his brother. “Gabriel called me, and I got the first flight out. He said Cas is in a bad way, but he’s alive and you need to be there for him.”</p>
<p>Dean steeled his spine. No way was he fucking this up. Cas was alive? Screw it, he was going. "Has he said anything about what happened?" He rushed to help his brother pack him up.</p>
<p>“No, he’s been unconscious. He was in a car accident and… we just need to get there.”</p>
<p>"I will call Crowley. We're going." Dean zipped the bag shut. Phone, wallet, keys, chargers... "Let's go, Sammy. If need be I will buy a damn plane."</p>
<p>“That’s what I want to hear.” Finally, they walked out of Dean’s home and got into the rental car. Adrenaline pumped through Sam as he drove them to the airport.</p>
<p>After dropping off the rental, the brothers made their way through the airport. It was barely four in the morning and aside from a couple of double-takes, no one stopped Dean.</p>
<p>By five they were in the air. Sam had booked first-class and thankfully the cabin was mostly empty. He squeezed his brother’s hand tightly.</p>
<p>Dean squeezed his hand back, trying to control the fear he was experiencing. It didn't matter. He was going to Cas. He'd do anything for Castiel.</p>
<p>Once they landed in Austin, Sam rented another car and drove them straight to the hospital. His heart was pounding and he called Gabe to tell him they had arrived.</p>
<p>Unwilling to leave his brother, even for a minute, Gabriel gave Sam directions to where Cas was. Sam then ushered Dean into the hospital and up to the third floor. There were whispers and glances at Dean as they walked, but neither man cared.</p>
<p>A dark-haired nurse caught them as they walked into the intensive care unit. “Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?”</p>
<p>Sam nodded tightly. “Dr. Novak is expecting us.”</p>
<p>"He's with his brother," Meg told them, trying not to stare at the gorgeous singer as they made their way towards Gabriel. She was going to beat him later.</p>
<p> Gabriel was at the door of Cas’s room and Sam gave him a quick hug. “I told Dean he’s alive. I didn’t give him more details...”</p>
<p>Gabriel barely got his lips parted to say something as he hugged Sam. Dean, however, had caught sight of Castiel and Dean was pushing past him into the room. "Cas..."</p>
<p>Sam pulled away from Gabe and went after his brother. “He’s alive,” he softly reminded Dean.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Dean gently reached out, taking Castiel's hand in his own. "What happened to you, baby?"</p>
<p>Sam looked Cas over for the first time in years. He was bruised and broken, with tubes and IVs running everywhere. He placed a gentle hand on Dean’s back.</p>
<p>Dean swallowed hard, letting Gabriel nudge him silently into a chair. He bit his lower lip, his eyes searching Castiel's prone body. "Baby..." God, Cas looked like he had been through hell...</p>
<p>Sam looked back at Gabriel. The older man looked like shit. “Hey, we’re here. Why don’t you grab a shower and something to eat?” By the look on Dean’s face, Sam knew his older brother would not be moving for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>"Would you be leaving, Sam?" Gabriel raised a brow, moving to check his brother's chart again.</p>
<p> "Gabe, you can go. I won't leave him."Dean promised him, stroking his thumb lightly over Castiel's hand.</p>
<p>Sam gently gripped Gabe’s arm. “I would do everything in my power to make sure I was in good health and able to take care of my brother the way he needed.”</p>
<p>Huffing a little, Gabriel looked at the lawyer. "Fine. You had better call me." The last thing that he wanted to do was to leave his brother, even if Sam and Dean were there. He had been up for fucking ages...</p>
<p>Sam smiled and held up his phone. Then he pulled out his wallet and gave Gabe some cash. “Bring us back some food too?”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a brow at him, shoving the cash back at him. "I can afford to buy food. I will see you in a bit."</p>
<p>“Alright.” Sam sat down across from his big brother and began reviewing Cas’s medical chart.</p>
<p>Dean watched as the doctor left, then looked back at Castiel. "Hey, Cas... It's been a long time, Baby, since I saw you." He swallowed hard, looking at his hand. "I'm just glad that you're here. I hope you wake up soon..."</p>
<p>Sam tried not to listen as he read the notes. How long had they dreamed of this very moment?</p>
<p>Then, as he progressed further into Cas’s file, reality hit him like a punch to the gut. From what could be gathered without Cas conscious and able to explain, he had been a victim of years of systematic abuse. There were scars, bruises, incorrectly healed fractures, and breaks. Basic testing had been performed and at best he had not been in the sunlight for the last five years, which had given him a severe vitamin k deficiency, along with too many other deficiencies to count.</p>
<p>For the moment he was on oxygen and mild sedatives to keep him resting peacefully, but it was noted in the chart that if his oxygen and heart level continued to drop, they were looking at putting him on life support to help his body recover.</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Dean watched Cas breathing. "I don't know if you heard me, but every one of my songs is a memory of us or something that I wanted you to know."</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling as though he was intruding on a very private moment, Sam stood up and walked over to the closest window. There was life in Dean’s eyes again. Maybe this would be enough to convince Dean to stop drinking.</p>
<p>Dean spoke to him for what seemed like hours, telling him about his life. "I am so glad, baby, that you're here."</p>
<p> XXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel, of course, didn't go straight home- he put two and two together and got four. His brother had obviously been tortured by someone for years, likely someone in the accident earlier... so he went and copied every file connected to the accident before heading home.</p>
<p>He had intended to start reading, but his body had other plans after a meal and his shower. He slept for most of the day until he was startled awake in his bed. When he realized he had left the hospital seven hours ago, he cursed and grabbed everything in a rush before running out of his house. He only stopped to grab some food for Sam and Dean, and then he was back at the hospital.</p>
<p> Meg was waiting for him at the nurses’ station. “Gabe. We have a situation.”</p>
<p>Gabriel swore mentally, raising an eyebrow. "What's up, buttercup?" He covered his worry with a grin. It seemed the best idea at the time until he found out exactly what he was in trouble for. No need to confess a crime yet undiscovered.</p>
<p>“It’s Winchester. Word has gotten out that he’s here and we’ve already had two people try to sneak in here.”</p>
<p> "Get security on it. Does he have any private security of his own to help?" Relaxing at that, Gabriel held up the bags. "I will bug him. Anything else, Megamind?" She tried to be bad, but deep down she was good.</p>
<p> “You know I’m just looking out for you.” She huffed and turned around to sit down.</p>
<p> "What, sweetie? I am sorry. I got you a treat." He held out a coffee and rich, decadent brownie.</p>
<p>She took the treat and shooed him off. “Get out of here.”</p>
<p>"Love you, kid." He winked, heading towards his brother's room like he wasn't feeling like he could vomit.</p>
<p> Sam greeted him when he walked in. “Hey...” He eagerly helped him with the bags.</p>
<p>"How's he been?" Gabriel asked, glancing towards his brother. Dean seemed to be dozing next to him, his head cushioned on the bed by Sam's hand</p>
<p>“Stable. That’s the word Meg keeps using.” Sam looked at his big brother. “Dean won’t leave his side.”</p>
<p> "Yeah... I don't blame him. It's pretty obvious from his music he's still in love with him," The doctor replied softly, getting out the sandwich and salad that he'd gotten Sam. "I'll leave Dean's packed while he's sleeping."</p>
<p>“Good idea. He only fell asleep about an hour ago, and he only managed to do that while holding Cas’s hand.” Sam accepted his food gratefully. “And you’re right. I knew it the moment Dean saw him.”</p>
<p>"Don't listen to his music often?" Sitting down, Gabriel pulled out a salad and a piece of cake. "I went and copied all of the files of the accident victims. Everyone who was involved."</p>
<p> Sam’s expression shifted. “You think one of the others did this to him.”</p>
<p>"You got it." Gabriel started to dig into his own food. Whether he really wanted to eat or not, he was going to. He had every intention of figuring out who had hurt his little brother... and if they weren't dead already, he was going to slaughter them.</p>
<p>The younger man thought for a minute. “Can we get security in here? If someone has been torturing him for all this time, and they’re here... Cas isn’t safe.”</p>
<p>Sam's phone buzzed, the name Crowley scrawled across the screen.</p>
<p>Groaning, Sam reluctantly answered. “This is Sam.”</p>
<p>"Hello there, Moose. Squirrel's phone went straight to voice mail. I've got security en route to you. A pair of associates of mine and the people they work for." Crowley greeted him warmly. "I had to hear from the media what was going on- and don't worry, I've already bribed the hospital with a sizable wing from Dean for your doctor's transgressions."</p>
<p> Sam’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Crowley... I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”</p>
<p>"Say nothing, Moose. Dean's muse just came back from the dead," he told him with a smirk. "They should be there soon."</p>
<p> “I’ll tell him.” Sam ended the call and shoved his hands through his thick hair.</p>
<p>"You all right, gorgeous?" Gabriel looked over at him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That was Dean’s manager, Fergus Crowley. He’s already heard about all of this, and he’s sending a security team. He’s protecting his investment.” He looked up at Gabe. “And he donated a wing to the hospital, for ‘your doctor’s transgressions’. What the hell does that even mean?”</p>
<p> "Seriously? Fuck. I'll make him a cake." Dropping his fork, Gabriel scrubbed his hands over his face. "I should have stepped back the moment that I realized that it was Cassie. I couldn't, though. Zach, the jerk who would have been working on him... well... I didn't stop. I just pretended I didn't know him at all."</p>
<p>Understanding dawned in Sam’s eyes. “That makes sense. He said everything was smoothed over.”</p>
<p>"Good. I could have lost my job." He nudged the taller man with his foot. "Eat, Sammich. You've been here for a while and I was derelict in my duty to feed you."</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam began eating his salad. “Dean and I talked about it. Starting tomorrow, one of us will be here with Cas at all times. He understands that he has to eat and sleep, but he’s terrified of leaving Cas vulnerable.”</p>
<p>"Good. That's... good. We can make it work that way. I'll make sure to be stopping in as well. When I'm off I'm going to be visiting as often as possible." Picking up his fork again, he dug back into his food.</p>
<p>“We can make this work. Cas will have one of us at all times.” And they would keep him safe. He relaxed and finished his salad quickly. “I have some calls to make, and Crowley's security detail will be here soon. I want to give them all of the information we have.” He tossed the salad container away and brushed his hand against Gabe’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"I need to disclose the situation to my boss, I suppose-" Gabriel paused, looking up to see his boss standing in the doorway.</p>
<p> "Gabriel. We just wanted to congratulate you on your brother being found. We wish you nothing but the best." Naomi told him before she stepped away.</p>
<p> Sam let out a relieved breath. “Dean will donate another wing.” He squeezed Gabe’s shoulder and left.</p>
<p> Shaking his head, Gabriel looked at Sam's retreating figure. The tall bastard just got sexier as time went on, of course. And he was indubitably, straight as a fucking board. Besides, Gabriel was older than the lawyer was. It was probably creepy.</p>
<p>Sam was outside for about twenty minutes when the security detail arrived. He introduced himself quickly and led the pair upstairs. Once they were at Cas’s door, he began explaining in more depth. “Dean or I will be with him at all times, but until the person who did this is in jail, Cas is in danger.”</p>
<p>Both men nodded intently and Sam went back into Cas’s room feeling a little more secure.</p>
<p>Gabriel had the patient files from the accident spread across the table where the food had been, pouring them over.</p>
<p>Sam stood beside Gabe. “The security detail is here. I’ve told them no one is allowed in here unless you or I know them.”</p>
<p>"Good." Motioning to the files, he looked over at Sam. "Sit down, all right? Help me look these over?"</p>
<p>“You’ve got it.” Sam sat down at the table and began looking at the papers Gabe placed in front of him.</p>
<p>"So your girlfriend okay with you dropping everything and flying out?" The doctor asked after several long minutes.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled softly. “I haven’t seriously dated since college.”</p>
<p>"You're joking, right?" Raising a brow, Gabriel shook his head. "I don't buy that for a minute."</p>
<p> “It’s true. I dated a girl named Jessica for two years. When she cheated on me… I just threw myself into school. I haven’t been able to open myself up again.”</p>
<p>"That's shitty. I'm sorry she did that to you. You deserve better." Grabbing his coffee, Gabriel took a sip. "I haven't done much dating myself."</p>
<p>“Not since you broke my heart?” Sam teased quietly, but there was truth in the words.</p>
<p> Gabriel froze, tilting his head a bit at Sam. "Since I did what now, Samshine?"</p>
<p>“You… you really don’t remember? The summer before I left for college? I tried to kiss you...”</p>
<p>That's what that what?! Gabriel felt himself gaping a bit. "When- but... Samshine, before I could even speak, you were telling me it was all a bet."</p>
<p>“I was a dumb teenager. You acted weird, so I told you it was a bet.”</p>
<p>"That's because all of the blood in my body was rushing into my cock for someone who was also just barely legal," Gabriel told him, shaking his head a little.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled softly. “‘Of all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these: it might have been.’”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted softly and opened his mouth to reply, but Dean was stirring with a groan. "Fuck, my back..."</p>
<p>Sam went to his brother. “That’s because you’re sleeping in a chair. Are you hungry?”</p>
<p> "Mm..." Looking at Castiel, Dean gently smoothed his hair back. God, he hoped that he still- what, loved him? It'd been forever. So many years...</p>
<p> Sam gave Dean his dinner. “Crowley called. He sent a security detail for us. And he wants you to just take a break and focus on Cas.”</p>
<p>"Thanks, Sammy." Dean snorted softly. "Because he knows I would have called and told his smug ass that."</p>
<p> Gabriel bit his lip, wishing that Dean had slept just a little longer so he could have asked Sam out.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad we have the extra help. The two security guys, they won’t let anyone in the room unless Gabe or I know them.”</p>
<p>Dean wasn't the slightest surprised at Crowley covering his ass. He might be an ass and claim to be out for his own, but deep down, they were friends. "Good. We need to find out who all came in with him from the crash. They could be connected."</p>
<p>“Gabe and I are already working on that. You just try to relax, because when Cas wakes up...”</p>
<p>Looking at Castiel, Dean pulled his food towards him. "Yeah. I want to make sure I'm ready for whatever he needs;" Even if it was to stay at arm's length for now.</p>
<p>“I know you do,” Sam affectionately patted Dean’s back.</p>
<p> He knew if, given the chance, that Dean would die for Castiel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean sings So Beautiful by Darren Hayes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the days passed, the three men quickly settled into a routine. Sam took an extended leave from work, and he and Dean eventually started to alternate so that one of them was with Cas at all times. Gabe continued to work, but he was in the room as much as possible. He made it his responsibility to make sure Dean and Sam had whatever they needed: clean clothes, coffee, food that wasn’t from the cafeteria. They were all in a strange limbo as they waited for a change in Cas’s condition.</p><p> But the change that came was not the one they wanted. In his weakened state, Cas developed a serious infection, and Dean and Gabe were by his side when he was placed on life support to give his body a chance to rest.</p><p>Dean bit his lower lip as he heard the beeps and stuff from the different monitors as they were attached. His poor love... </p><p> Looking at Dean, Gabriel wanted to promise him that he was okay, but he didn't say a damn thing. He just watched him closer, wanting to help but knowing that he couldn't. And he couldn't lie to Dean and promise him that he would be all right.</p><p> The infection was hard on Cas, and there were several moments when Gabe braced himself for the worst. His heart was struggling and seemed to be giving up.</p><p> Three days after being placed on life support, Cas was letting the machine do all of the work for him. Sam had given up trying to convince Dean to go home, and Dean had procured a small cot to sleep on so he could stay at Cas’s side.</p><p>"You're going to have to keep it down in here, kiddo, but..." Gabriel handed Dean the guitar he was carrying.</p><p> "I know, Gabriel." Taking a slow breath, Dean looked over at Castiel. "So, baby, I have some stuff for you, all right? Some music... we gotta be quiet, but..." He took a moment as Gabriel shut the door and started to play.</p><p>"<i>Whether I’m right or wrong<br/>
There’s no phrase that fits<br/>
Like the ocean meets the sand<br/>
Or a dirty old shoe that fits..."</i></p><p> Dean ran his fingertips over the strings gently, his eyes focused on Cas.</p><p> "<i>And if all the world was perfect<br/>
I would only ever wanna see your scars<br/>
You know they can have their universe<br/>
We’ll be in the dirt designing stars<br/>
Cause darling you know<br/>
You make me feel so beautiful..."</i></p><p> The singer had to swallow back tears as he played. As the song ended, he cleared his throat a bit, wiping at his cheeks.</p><p> Gabe patted Dean’s back. “Good job, Dean-o. I think-” he suddenly stopped, his eyes going wide.</p><p> "What?" Dean blinked, looking at Gabriel, then at where the doctor was staring. "Cas?" He said as he stared.</p><p> Gabriel moved forward. "Come on, Cassie. You can wake up... We have a machine breathing for you. That's why you have a tube in your throat."</p><p> Cas’s hand twitched again before shakily moving to his chest.</p><p> Dean stared, his eyes wide. "Cas? Come on, baby... I am right here. Gabriel's right here too."</p><p> Cas’s eyelids began to flutter against his pale skin.</p><p> Holy shit- Dean gasped as he saw a hint of blue. "Cas, baby, I love you so damn much. Open your eyes for me, baby. Let me see you." Okay, so he was begging. He didn't care.</p><p> Gabriel went into doctor mode, eagerly pulling out a penlight and checking Cas’s eyes. When the younger man tried to turn from him, he sobbed in relief. “Good job, kiddo.”</p><p> Dean ran his hand over Castiel's, watching him closely. He couldn't turn away, not really with the tube in his throat, and the singer felt fucking terrible for him. "Cas, it's all good. I'm right here."</p><p>Moving closer, Dean reached to stroke Castiel's face. "Cas, come on, love... I know it's hard, but I promise you, I'm going to take care-"</p><p>Cas’s eyes slowly settled on Dean, and there was a brief flare of recognition. Then panic set in and Gabe moved on instinct to remove the tube from his brother’s throat.</p><p> Alarms were blaring, and Dean was quickly shoved to the back of the room by the rush of nurses and doctor's rushing in to tend him. He wanted to say something but found himself lost for words.</p><p> Gabe barked out orders, maintaining complete control as he extubated his brother. Once he was sure Cas could breathe on his own and would not deteriorate, he dismissed the other staff from the room. “Dean? Get back over here.”</p><p>The musician was there in a heartbeat, his green eyes looking Castiel over closely. "Cas? Baby?"</p><p> “The fever finally broke,” Gabe observed, checking Cas’s heart rate again. “I think he’s out of the danger zone.”</p><p> Dean gave a little nod to Gabriel, slipping his hand over Castiel's. "Cas, love?" God, he was shaking, looking over his boyfriend- er... or whatever Castiel ended up wanting. He wasn't going to push him. "Gabe?"</p><p>“Yeah, kiddo?” Gabe had to quickly dry his eyes.</p><p> "He's going to be all right... right?" Dean hated himself for asking- this was Gabriel's brother, but he was also a doctor...</p><p> The older man let out a weary breath. “He’s alive and he’s with us. Right now, that’s all I care about.”</p><p> Nodding, Dean reached out to pull the shorter blond into a hug. "I'm sorry, Gabe. I know he's your brother. It's just..."</p><p> "I gotcha." Gabe returned the hug. "We need to stop talking like he can't hear us. Look, he's looking at you..."</p><p>Dean's eyes jerked back to the bed. "Hey, baby... How are you doing, Cas?"</p><p> "I'm going to call Sam," Gabe murmured, reluctantly stepping out of the room.</p><p> Dean reached out, gently taking Castiel's hand into his own. "This okay, Cas? I don't want to push... I'm just so damn glad you're here."</p><p>Cas blinked, his brow furrowing.</p><p> "Do you remember me, Cas?" Tilting his head a bit, Dean watched his brow furrow. God, he used to do that all of the time...</p><p> The sick man trembled and a tear rolled down his bruised cheek.</p><p>"Can you squeeze my hand if that's a yes, Cas?" That tear... Dean bit his lower lip, gently reaching out to rub the tear from his cheek.</p><p>There was a long pause, then Cas's fingers curled weakly around Dean's.</p><p> "Good... good. I'm glad." A single tear slipped down Dean's cheek. "You were brought into the hospital where Gabriel works about a week ago. You've been pretty hurt, and in the car accident..."</p><p> The door opened again and Gabe stepped up to the bed. “Sam is taking a shower and should be here in just a bit. How is our boy?”</p><p>"Good. He remembers me, so... that's good. You see how old your brother's gotten, Cas?" Dean stroked his thumb over his hand a little.</p><p>Cas’s eyes flickered over to Gabe briefly before quickly returning to Dean.</p><p> Forcing a grin to his face, Dean winked at him. "I know, you'd have thought he'd get taller, but he didn't." </p><p> Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking at his brother. "Heya, Cassie...."</p><p> Cas didn’t seem to respond to his brother’s voice. Rather his gaze remained locked on Dean.</p><p> Gabriel looked at his brother, studying the way he watched Dean.</p><p>Sam arrived shortly later, out of breath and hair still wet. When he saw Cas’s eyes, he nearly collapsed. “Oh, my god...”</p><p>Dean looked over at Castiel. "Easy, love. It's just my moose of a kid brother."</p><p> There was no recognition in Cas’s eyes, but he calmed down and resumed watching Dean.</p><p>"I know, he just didn't stop growing. He could use a hair cut too." Dean told him, stroking the back of Castiel's hand.</p><p>Sam stood beside Gabe, amazed as Cas’s eyes followed Dean. “He’s watching Dean...”</p><p> "Of course he is. Dean's Dean." Gabriel smiled, and though he worried that Castiel wasn't even trying to talk, they could work that out later. </p><p> "Can he have some ice chips, Gabriel? he looked thirsty " Dean said after a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, That should be fine.” </p><p> Sam rushed for the door. “I’ll get it.”</p><p>Dean smiled at Castiel, stroking his fingers. "Don't worry, baby. I am not going anywhere."</p><p> Cas blinked one time, slowly and deliberately.</p><p>Grinning as he saw the blink, Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. "Yes? Good, baby."</p><p>Sam rushed back in with a cup of ice and a spoon. “Got the ice, De. Is he still awake?”</p><p> "He is." Dean took the cup and ice. "Whoa up a bit, all right? Don't be rushing about. He's all right."</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just...” he shoved his hands through his hair. “I’m gonna go over there and try to take a breath.” He walked over to the window.</p><p>Gabriel looked over at the bed before he moved over to Sam's side. He'd barely been awake, and they were already starting that staring thing they did. And Dean seemed to know what his brother wanted, which honestly didn't surprise him. "It's all right, Sammich."</p><p> "You want some, love?" Taking the spoon, he carefully fed him a little bit of ice after Castiel blinked at him again.</p><p> Cas took the piece of ice and sucked on it. His mouth was painfully dry.</p><p>Sam nodded at Gabe, staring out the window. “I know.” He looked at his friend. “How about you? Are you okay?”</p><p>"Yeah- I have Cassie back." Gabriel shrugged a bit, looking at him.</p><p>"A little better? Sorry, you can't have proper water," Dean told him softly.</p><p>This time Cas managed a tiny nod. He opened his mouth for more ice.</p><p>"Here, love." Dean carefully fed him another piece, smoothing Castiel's hair back gently.</p><p>Sam gently squeezed Gabe’s arm. “You look exhausted. Why don’t you get some rest?”</p><p>Gabriel looked up at Sam, then back to his brother. "I-"</p><p>“You know Dean won’t leave him, not for a second.”</p><p> Gabriel swallowed hard, then nodded. "Call me, okay? If anything happens." He moved over to the bed. "Hey, Cassie... I am gonna go get some rest. I love you, and if you need anything, let Dean-o know."</p><p>Cas blinked once, letting Dean give him another piece of ice.</p><p>"Sammy, can you go check on him?" Dean asked his brother as the doctor headed out of the room.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m on it.” Sam patted Dean’s back and walked out of the room. “Gabe?”</p><p>Gabriel could feel his hands shaking as he walked towards the parking garage. Fuck. Fuck. He just had to get to his car. He could be okay, he would be, Cas... Cassie would be all right- He jumped as a big hand came down on his shoulder.</p><p>“Gabe?” Sam’s face was full of concern.</p><p>Gabriel stared at Sam, trying to make himself breathe. "S… Sam?"</p><p> “Hey...” he gently grasped Gabe’s arms. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Gabriel swallowed hard. He couldn't get himself to breathe. Fuck. "C...car... I have..."</p><p>  “Okay.” He gently squeezed Gabe’s arms. “Gabe, listen to me. I want you to tell me five things you can feel right now.” His voice was low and soothing.</p><p>  Gabriel stared at him for a moment, and wasn't this a fucking trip? He was the doctor and Sam was having to see him fall apart. "I... you. I feel you..."</p><p>  “Yeah, you do. I’m right here. Keep going,” Sam encouraged warmly.</p><p>  "I... I feel my clothes?" Gabriel stared at Sam, finally managing to get a decent breath in. He reached up, clinging to Sam's arms.</p><p>  “Three more. You can do this.” He kept his own breathing deep and even, and he was glad when Gabe took a deep breath.</p><p>  "I feel..." Gabriel floundered, trying to think as his fingers tightened on Sam's arms for a moment. "I... the air from the vent?"</p><p>  “So good. How about something you hear?”</p><p>  "I... I hear you." Swallowing, Gabriel pressed his face into his neck. "I hear the nurses."</p><p>  “Good job...” Sam’s strong arms wrapped around Gabe. “Just keep breathing...try to match your breaths with mine.”</p><p>  It'd been years since Gabriel had felt like this. He hated the ache in his chest as he tried to do what Sam said. Still, it was easier breathing in his arms, and having his warmth surrounding him...</p><p>  “That’s it...nice and easy. You’re doing so good.” Sam’s Hand traveled up and down Gabe’s back.</p><p>  "Sorry, I... I normally control it..." He swallowed hard, pressing his face into Sam's muscular chest.</p><p>  “Do not apologize. Once you feel better, we’ll get you some water. Then you’re going home and into your bed. I know you’re exhausted.”</p><p>  Gabriel swallowed hard, nuzzling closer. "Thank you. Seriously." How many times had he thought of being in Sam's arms? Fuck his life.</p><p>“You’re so welcome.” Sam hugged him tightly.</p><p> The doctor hugged him back for a long moment before he finally pulled back. Sam wasn't his. "You want a coffee?" He pushed the blond hair from his face.</p><p> Sensing Gabe didn’t want to be alone, Sam gave him a soft smile. “How about hot cocoa?”</p><p> "Man after my own heart." Gabriel gave him a small smile, then cleared his throat. "Uh, the doctor's lounge has the stuff from home, or we can go to where I buy it next door?"</p><p> “Why don’t we go to your place, and I’ll make some for us?”</p><p> "That... er... yeah." Really? Smooth, Novak. For fuck's sake... Gabriel's cheeks pinkened as he turned for the parking garage.</p><p> Sam followed the older man, and when they reached Gabe’s cherry red sports car, he chuckled softly. “Finally gave up the station wagon?”</p><p> "I can afford more now." He offered him a smirk, opening the doors. "What are you driving these days?"</p><p> “Just a beater for now. I’ll be getting an SUV at the end of the year.” Sam slid into the passenger seat.</p><p> "Why the end of the year?" Gabriel took a moment, assessing himself before he started the car with a roar of the engine. "I am amazed Dean hasn't bought you something."</p><p> “You think he hasn’t tried? I refused.” Sam grinned a bit, thinking about how hard his brother had tried. </p><p> "...Why? Sam, he's your big brother. He wants to take care of you." Gabriel's brow furrowed as he glanced at him. That must have driven Dean nuts. He turned towards his apartment, hyper-aware of the big man sitting next to him.</p><p>  “I know. I just...I always thought I’d be the one getting to take care of him.”</p><p> "Why?" That made very little sense to the doctor. Dean tried to care for Sam all of the time growing up.</p><p> Sam gave a little shrug. “I just don’t want him to worry about me.”</p><p> "Wrong thing for someone like Dean-o." Gabriel could understand the singer all too well. He had been that way with Cassie. Then he'd poured everything into healing people instead. And now...</p><p> He laughed softly and rolled the window down. “This feels great.”</p><p> "Doesn't it? It's been forever since I drove her anywhere other than from home to work and back again." Damn, Sam looked like a model smiling at him like that with the sunshine and wind in his hair.“Maybe once Cas is a little more stable...you and I could go for a drive.”</p><p>  Signaling the turn into his neighborhood, Gabriel swallowed. It was better than admitting how it made his heart rate increase. "Sounds good, Samalam."</p><p> Once Gabe parked the car, Sam got out and admired his home. “This is gorgeous.”</p><p> "You like it? A friend, Kali designed it." His on and of again girlfriend for years until she got married.</p><p> “I do like it.” Sam followed Gabe inside.</p><p> "She's been trying to get me to sell the place to her," He shook his head, motioning around. "This is the foyer, through there is the living room, the office, my library, the media room... This is the kitchen. My bedroom is upstairs."</p><p>  “It’s stunning. And so you.” Sam trailed his fingertips over the marble counter top.</p><p> Gabriel flushed a bit, and he pushed his hair back, moving to get the mugs out for the cocoa. "Glad you think so. You hungry?"</p><p> “I could eat if you’ll let me cook in this gorgeous kitchen.”</p><p> "Sammich... I wasn't expecting you to cook when I asked." He shook his head. "But you're welcome here. Honestly, you're wasting money having a hotel room when I could just give you a key."</p><p> Sam’s cheeks flushed. “I can’t impose on you.”</p><p> "Seriously? I have way too many rooms." Gabriel shrugged. "Just consider it, please?"</p><p> “Okay.” Sam held his hands up. “I’ll consider it.”</p><p> "Good." Gabriel moved, getting out what he needed for the cocoa.</p><p> Sam began browsing the refrigerator. “Hmm...”</p><p> "I just got groceries delivered, so anything you want to make." Since Gabriel had a feeling that he was lucky that Sam was letting him make the cocoa.</p><p>Sam pulled out a package of hamburger meat. “I can whip up some awesome spaghetti.”</p><p>"Sounds perfect, gorgeous. How about we save the cocoa for after?" Gabriel offered, moving to get the things out to make garlic bread from a loaf of Italian he had on hand.</p><p> “Good idea.” Sam moved about the kitchen easily, as if he had always been there.</p><p> "You look like you were made for my kitchen." Shit. Why the fuck did he say that?! Gabriel could have smacked himself.</p><p> The sentiment made Sam smile. “Yeah?”</p><p> "Yeah," Gabriel cleared his throat, getting the garlic bread ready for the oven.</p><p> In less than an hour, Sam had a large pot of spaghetti ready. “We can take some to Dean and Cas, too,” he said brightly.</p><p> "Well, to Dean at least. I'm not his doctor, but I doubt that we'll be doing anything but a very carefully monitored diet until we're sure how he's going to take it." Gabriel got down two plates, holding them out to Sam.</p><p> “Right.” Sam nodded silently and took his plate. “I want to help somehow.”</p><p> "I know, but you are. You have been. I promise I will let you know when you can help. Mostly, remind Dean that taking care of himself takes care of Cas."They were soon seated at the table with fresh mozzarella grated on their pasta, garlic bread on the tray in the middle of the table.</p><p> Sam smiled at Gabe as they began to eat. “I remember you used to cook and bring me leftovers.”</p><p> "Well, I always cook too much." The doctor looked at Sam, the corner of his mouth kicking up. "I definitely wasn't trying to spend time with you. I was constantly hearing my conscience bitch about your age, and I hadn't even let myself think of anything too inappropriate." Still, he had sought him out, unable to resist Sam's company and friendship.</p><p>“That’s understandable. You didn’t want to take advantage.”</p><p> "Exactly," Gabriel told him, taking another bite of his pasta. "This is delicious. Thank you."</p><p> “You’re welcome.” Sam took a sip of his wine. “I’m not a kid anymore.”</p><p>Gabriel froze in reaching for his wine glass, tilting his head a little. "What was that, Samshine?"</p><p>“I’m not a kid anymore,” he repeated, his voice low.</p><p>"And what exactly are you wanting to do about that?" Fuck, he could feel his cock hardening at the thought.</p><p>“I can show you.” Sam stood up and lazily sauntered over to Gabe. Then he dropped to his knees and gripped Gabe’s thighs.</p><p>Gabriel's breath caught, and he pushed his chair back to give Sam all the room that he wanted. "I'm liking where this is going..."</p><p>“Yeah?” Sam met Gabe’s eyes and stayed focused on him as his hands unzipped Gabe’s pants.</p><p>"Fuck..." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel reached out to touch Sam, cupping his face.</p><p>For a moment Sam leaned into his hand. Then he freed Gabe’s swelling dick. He ran his tongue over his lips in appreciation.</p><p>"Samshine, that's..." He swallowed hard, following Sam's tongue with his eyes. "Kiss me?"</p><p>Pleasantly surprised, Sam raised himself up a little and softly kissed Gabe’s lips.</p><p>Pulling Sam closer, Gabriel kissed Sam back. The sweetness of it surprised him after the younger man had unzipped his pants. He tilted his head a bit, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Sam gladly leaned into the kiss. His hand came up and ran through Gabe’s thick hair. “Mm...”</p><p>Making a pleased sound, the doctor leaned into his hand. Wanting to touch, Gabriel slid his hands down Sam's back to cup his ass and pull him closer.</p><p>He gladly moved closer to Gabe. “Do you want to touch me, Gabe?” he murmured huskily.</p><p>The older man actually shivered at his words, his hands tightening. "Yes... fuck, yes, Samshine, I want to touch you. Tell me what you want?"</p><p>Their eyes met and Sam let out a soft breath. “I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long.”</p><p>"Tell me how you want me to touch you?" Gabriel slipped his fingers into Sam's jean pockets, teasing them both.</p><p>“In my fantasies...you slide your hand down my back, then past my boxers...”</p><p>That made Gabriel smile, and he pulled his hands out of his pockets before he slipped his fingers down beneath the fabric to stroke the cleft of his ass. "Oh... so like this?"</p><p>He gasped softly and arched into Gabe. “Just like that.”</p><p>"Undo your pants, Sam. Let me touch you- unless you'd rather get on your knees again?" Gabriel nipped at his jaw, then down his neck.</p><p>“I’d like to wrap my lips around you.” He looked torn and he nearly pouted. “I want both.”</p><p>"Let's go up to my bedroom, Gorgeous. I am sure that you can tell me what your fantasy is after I get my hands in your pants. Maybe you can suck me before I..." He trailed off, smirking a little.</p><p>“That sounds...divine.” Sam pushed himself to his feet, his cock straining painfully against the confines of his pants.</p><p>"Come on, gorgeous." Hardly able to believe this was happening, Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's and headed towards his bedroom.</p><p>The younger man eagerly followed him. Was this really going to happen?</p><p>Gabriel pulled Sam to him as they entered his bedroom but stopped just short of kissing him. He would wait for Sam to kiss him.</p><p>Sam caught Gabe by the arm and pulled him close. “Before we do anything... I need to tell you that Jessica was the only person I ever...”</p><p> Gabriel stilled, glad his shirt at least covered his cock. "Samshine, we don't have to-"</p><p>“I know. But I want you.” His fingers stroked Gabe’s arm. “I’ve wanted this for ages.”</p><p>"Me too," Gabriel admitted softly before he grinned. "Now I want to hear your fantasy..."</p><p>“I have so many of them that involve you. Where should I start?”</p><p>Gabriel shot him a grin, tracing his fingers over Sam's chest. "Wherever you want, gorgeous."</p><p>Nodding, Sam dipped his head and kissed Gabe again. “Mm...”</p><p>Kissing Sam back, the doctor twined his fingers through his hair, tugging gently while his free hand began to undo his pants</p><p>Sam let the kiss go on a little longer before he gently pushed Gabe down onto the bed. Then he dropped to his knees and pushed Gabe’s legs apart. “I want to do this so badly.”</p><p>Spreading his legs eagerly, Gabriel looked at Sam. "I'm yours to do what you want with, gorgeous..."</p><p>Grinning, Sam freed Gabe’s cock. Then he tentatively ran his tongue over the side of it.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Samshine. That feels amazing..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching as Sam's tongue moved over him.</p><p>Sam pulled away for a moment. “I’ve never done this, baby. Tell me what you like.”</p><p>"Go ahead with your tongue... then you can try sucking if you want. Don't try taking me too deep too quick, okay, baby?" Gabriel offered him a smile, wanting to reassure him. He was sure that he’d love anything that Gabriel did. </p><p>Nodding eagerly, Sam began licking Gabe’s dick eagerly. “Mm...”</p><p>"Fuck, that's..." Gabriel moaned, his cock twitching a little. He couldn't believe that this was fucking happening- Sam Winchester all grown up into a god of a man with his mouth on him.</p><p>Slowly he took the tip of Gabe’s cock into his mouth. It was different but wonderful. How often had he dreamed of this?</p><p>Gabriel gripped the arms of the chair, the muscles in his abs and thighs tightening a bit. "So beautiful, Sam..."</p><p>“Oh my god, Gabriel!” a feminine voice yelped.</p><p> Startled, Sam pulled off of Gabe and scrambled for a blanket.</p><p>Gabriel swore, jerking the blanket over him and Sam. "Kali! What the hell?! Knocking! You could have fucking knocked."</p><p>“I didn’t realize you had a guest! I wanted to drop off the latest sonogram!”</p><p>Sam turned his head, and on seeing a very pregnant woman standing in the doorway, he felt sick. He quickly put his pants on.</p><p>Gabriel tensed as he saw the look on his face. "Sam, she's just a friend- I promise, it's not-"</p><p> "Well, it IS yours, not to be technical..." Kali added, quickly receiving a glare from the doctor.</p><p>Holding his hands up, Sam gave a shake of his head. “I’ll get out of the way.” He quickly found his shoes and left the house.</p><p>Gabriel fisted a hand in his hair, feeling his chest tightening as he watched Sam leave, easily catching a taxi. Who the hell had that kind of luck? He felt sick, wondering what Sam must be thinking about him.</p><p>Kali looked at her former lover. “Want to tell me what that was about?”</p><p>"Honestly? No." Swallowing hard, Gabriel moved to redress himself. "There's spaghetti and garlic bread in the kitchen if you're hungry. Come on. Let me find the bottle of wine, and I'll drink while you eat and listen to me whine."</p><p>“You sure know how to show a girl a good time.” Kali followed Gabe out of his bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I just did the bread. Sam cooked." He headed into the kitchen, hating himself a bit at the thought of what had happened. Still, he heated up a plate for her before he grabbed the wine out of the fridge and took a good chug out of it.</p><p>“So spill. Who was that?” She asked as she eased herself down into a chair.</p><p>"Dean Winchester's gorgeous little brother... Sam Winchester. And yeah, that Sam." Snorting, the doctor took another chug before he looked at her. "How's our baby doing? Did Brenden get to go this time to the ultrasound?"</p><p>Kali had been his on and off again girlfriend for years, and had fallen in love with another- and Gabriel loved her deeply- he just wasn't in love with her, nor she with him. They were very good friends, so of course, he said yes when she asked if he would donate sperm so that she could have a baby with her husband. He was very happy being the uncle who would spoil the baby.</p><p>  “He did. He’s over the moon and we got to see more pictures of her today.” She absently rubbed her belly. “But wait...the Sam you thought you were in love with?”</p><p> Gabriel swallowed hard a bit, shrugging a little. "Yeah. That one. Cassie woke up today, by the way. He's... good. Not talking, but he and Dean are communicating." He paused, looking at her. "Wait, you found out? We’re having a girl?!"The baby had been very uncooperative with showing off its sex to the ultrasound tech.</p><p> </p><p> “Cas woke up? That’s so great!” She knew how hard it had been on Gabe, know much he had missed his brother. “And yes, we’re having a girl.”</p><p> Sighing, Gabriel watched Kali eating her spaghetti. "He did. I'm thrilled, but he only acts like he's recognizing Dean. It's going to be a very long road." He grinned as she said girl, moving to hug her. "I knew it! I told you we'd have a little girl as beautiful as her mommy!"</p><p> </p><p> Kali leaned into Gabe’s hug. “It may be, but last week you thought he was dead and you would never see him again, right?”</p><p> </p><p> "I'm just worried for him, but you're right, Kal." He laid his forehead against her shoulder, rubbing her belly gently. "Kali... Sam's never going to talk to me again."</p><p> </p><p> “Of course he is.” She stroked his hair gently. “You’re going to let him calm down, then you’re going to explain everything about us, about the Jellybean, to him. Then you’re going to make him fall in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p> He snorted softly, cuddling closer to her. "If you say so. I think for now I'm going to concentrate on getting Cassie better. There's too much going on, anyway." Sam deserved more than him anyway.</p><p>She lightly slapped his arm. “Stop.”</p><p> "So is your morning sickness doing better, love?" Gabriel ignored that slap. She'd definitely spanked him harder than that in the past. "Can I see the picture?"</p><p> “You’re not going to get off that easy.” But she handed him the sonogram anyway.</p><p> Well, he definitely hadn't gotten off earlier. He carefully looked the picture over, tears springing into his eyes. "She's beautiful, Kal..."</p><p> “And getting bigger by the minute. She’s healthy and I have to pee all the time.”</p><p> "I can't wait to meet her." Gabriel hugged Kali close, then reached for the wine bottle again.</p><p> “Me too.” Kali finished her spaghetti. “I think she fell asleep in there.”</p><p> "She was sated by delicious spaghetti." He bit his lower lip, giving into temptation. "Kal, will you stay for a bit? I just don't want to be alone." Well, he shouldn't be.</p><p> “I’ll stay for a little while. Then you need to talk to Sam and I have to go home.”</p><p> "Okay, Kal." Gabriel kissed her hair, moving to rinse the bottle and set it aside. He'd turn it into art at some point. "Ready, love? I can put on Deadpool for you and we can cuddle."</p><p> “Sounds lovely.” Kali held her hands out and let Gabe help her up. She was going to get through to her stubborn friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the hospital, after lots of ice and more prodding, Cas was tired but fighting sleep. It was obvious that he was struggling but he simply refused to relax and let sleep take over.</p>
<p>"Love, I can see you nodding, off. Why are you being stubborn, hm?" Dean stroked his fingers over Castiel's gently.</p>
<p> Cas’s eyes briefly flickered to the door and he weakly tried to hold Dean’s hand.</p>
<p> Dean's brow furrowed, and understanding dawned. "Are you afraid that I am gonna leave, baby?"</p>
<p>Cas blinked once, a tremor going through his battered body.</p>
<p> "Never, baby. Not ever, okay? I have missed you every moment since I last saw you. All my songs are about you, Cas. I never stopped loving you or- hell hounds couldn't drag me away." Dean moved, trying to carefully cuddle him. "Is that okay?"</p>
<p> Weakly Cas tried to get closer to him.</p>
<p> Dean kissed him gently on the forehead, hugging him close- well, as close as he could manage without hurting Castiel.</p>
<p> Relieved, Cas closed his eyes and sank deeper into Dean’s arms.</p>
<p> Singing softly to Castiel, Dean stroked his fingers gently over Castiel the way that he used to love.</p>
<p> Dimly Cas recognized the song falling from Dean’s lips. Dean wrote it for him...</p>
<p> "You aren't sleeping, love," Dean said after a moment. "I wrote that one two years ago. I mean every word."</p>
<p> Cas summoned the little strength he had and he nuzzled Dean’s chest tiredly.</p>
<p> Dean kissed his hair, carefully before he hugged him closer. "Sleep. I am right here, love. You won't have to be without me again."</p>
<p> Cas finally managed to fall asleep, and a few minutes after he was settled Sam slipped into the room.</p>
<p> Dean frowned at his brother, raising a brow. Sammy definitely didn't look happy... But if he woke Cas... "What's with the long face?" He finally asked.</p>
<p> Sam sat down beside Cas’s bed. Seeing that Cas was finally comfortable and sleeping, he whispered, “I’ll tell you about it later.”</p>
<p> Giving a small nod, Dean hugged his love gently as his own lashes started to grow heavy. It had been forever… And he'd never slept as well as he had with Castiel.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gabriel wasn't avoiding Sam Winchester- he just never happened to be around when he was over the next while. He was busy, after all, with his gaming buddy, Ash, researching the other people in the accident. It was his lunch break, and he poked in to catch Dean and Castiel alone, with the pair having a conversation with looks alone, as they had for much of their relationship. It fascinated Gabriel. "Hey, guys. How are we doing today? I have real food being delivered." Including a salad for Sam. Thankfully, Castiel was able to eat a normal diet, if carefully.</p>
<p>Cas’s hand tightened on Dean’s. It had not escaped anyone’s notice that Dean was the only person Cas reacted well to. He still showed no signs of recognizing his brother, or Sam. And any time Dean had to leave the room, even if it was just to use the bathroom, Cas nearly melted down.</p>
<p> "What's up? It's nice to see you, Gabriel," Dean told him, gently squeezing Castiel's hand back. He'd been telling him about his brother and parents from the start of it. Unfortunately, they'd passed shortly after Castiel had been taken, and Gabriel had been left largely alone in the world, much like the Winchesters. As such, they'd maintained a friendship, if only for someone to notice when you weren't around.</p>
<p> Gabriel sat down, sprawling in the chair where Sam usually sat. "Same shit, different day. Got some more ultrasounds of my- I mean, Kali's little girl. So you're going to have a niece- well, not really. I'll just be Uncle Gabe to her."</p>
<p> The door opened and Sam poked his head into the room. “De? Is Cas awake?”</p>
<p> "Uh... yeah. Come on in. Gabriel was just explaining the plot of the newest Doctor Sexy to us." Dean hoped so because it was definitely confusing. He had definitely noticed the weird timing of Gabriel's visits- when Sam wasn't and how Sam seemed bothered by it.</p>
<p> Gabriel flushed, looking down as an orderly that he had bribed arrived with his lunch.</p>
<p> “I was out this morning, and I had an idea for Cas.” He held up a brand new phone he had added to Dean’s plan, as well as state of the art noise-canceling headphones.</p>
<p>Gabriel stood, taking the food from the orderly and putting it on the table. He always let Jim keep the change anyway for going out of his way to help him on his lunch. </p>
<p> "What is it, Sammy?" Dean reached for the phone.</p>
<p> “I picked up a new phone and loaded it with all of your music,” he explained softly. “Even found some old podcasts you did. A couple of podcasts about bees, too. I… I remember he likes bees.”</p>
<p> "Shit, Sammy- that's perfect." Dean pulled his brother into a hug, careful of Castiel. "You put it on my plan, right?"</p>
<p>Gabriel turned, staring at Sam. Shit. He hoped that longing wasn't on his face. He cleared his throat, "That's great, Sam. Thanks. There's... uh, a salad here for you."</p>
<p> “Of course I did. Put everything on your card,” Sam said knowingly. He gave Gabe a glance, swallowing what he wanted to say. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> "Have a seat, Sammy. Gabriel was about to sit down and eat with us." Okay, hearing Gabriel call Sam Sam was the weirdest fucking thing he'd heard in a long time. He kissed Castiel's hair, helping Castiel sit up.</p>
<p> “I’m not staying long. I have some errands to run,” Sam replied; he couldn’t miss how gentle and careful Dean was with Cas. Was this real?</p>
<p>Cas sat up a little, but he leaned against Dean instinctively.</p>
<p> Dean frowned at his brother after he looked up from snuggling Castiel. "But why? We haven't even seen you today..."</p>
<p>Fuck. Well, that was brutally honest. Gabriel was trying to figure out an excuse when he was called back to the ER by a massive MVA on the interstate. "I'm out for now. Enjoy the food, guys." He looked at his brother, "Love you, Cassie." </p>
<p> He didn't wait for a reply, leaving the room, and Dean looked at his brother as the door shut. "...So you going to tell me what the hell's going on?"</p>
<p>Sam looked at Cas, then back to Dean. “We can talk when Cas is resting. Right now you should be worrying about him.”</p>
<p> "Cas, love, do you think that I'm inconsiderate of you if Sammy and I talk right now?" Dean looked at him, but he was sure he wouldn't care. In fact, he used to be full of mischief.</p>
<p> Cas looked longingly at the headphones. He wanted to hear Dean sing. With a trembling hand, he managed to point to the headphones.</p>
<p>Surprised and delighted, Sam held up the headphones. “Do you want to listen to them, Cas?”</p>
<p>Cas surprised both brothers when he nodded slightly.</p>
<p>Laughing, Sam opened the box and turned the headphones on, grateful when he realized they were already charged. He turned the phone on and connected the headphones to the phone wirelessly. Then he pulled up the playlist of all of Dean’s music he had already downloaded. Once it started, he handed the headphones to Dean.</p>
<p> "Here, love... I hope that you like this. All of my music is about you. I know, I know, it's a bit fucked, but you're here now, and well..." Dean shrugged, carefully putting the headphones on Castiel.</p>
<p> The moment Cas heard Dean’s voice, he closed his eyes and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, losing himself in the music.</p>
<p>Sam turned the volume up a little more. “Gabe has a pregnant… I don’t know what she is.”</p>
<p> Dean raised a brow, running his hands over Castiel gently. "And she matters because...?" He tilted his head a bit before his eyes widened. "Is this about your crush on him?" Wait- what the hell had Gabriel been saying earlier? No...</p>
<p> The younger man nodded weakly. “She walked in on Gabriel and me… kissing.”</p>
<p> Kissing. Uh-huh. Did Sam think he was dumb? "Wait- Gabriel said something about this to Cas earlier. Something about being an uncle. Did she freak out or something?"</p>
<p> “I was the one who freaked out! I mean, she said it was his, and he just...” Sam shook his head and looked down at his hands.</p>
<p> "What, Sammy?" Hell. Dean wanted to cuddle him, but it wasn't really an option with him holding Castiel. "Talk to me."</p>
<p> “She’s obviously someone to him. I was stupid to think I had a chance.”</p>
<p> "Uh... I don't think that it's- Gabriel said something about Kali having a girl and Castiel being an uncle but not really because he's just Uncle Gabriel?" Was that what he'd said? Gabriel'd kinda just blurted it out.</p>
<p> “Dean, she said it was his!” Sam shoved a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to think?</p>
<p> Huh. Gabriel had said he was single for at least the last year... Then again, rubbers broke. "Well... have you asked him about it?"</p>
<p> “I haven’t talked to him since that night.”</p>
<p> Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Come on, Sam, really? After you were kissing you didn't even let him explain?"</p>
<p> “No. I just… left.” All right, so he was a bit sheepish there.</p>
<p> "...Maybe you should actually talk to him about it. If he's really that gross, he can fuck himself but that doesn't seem right. He's like Chaotic good."</p>
<p> Sam shrugged halfheartedly. “I don’t know...”</p>
<p> "Dude... Sammy, he's gotten you a salad every day." Dean shrugged a little, looking at Sam. "I'm not excusing him, but we talk on the phone once a week, we know each other pretty well."</p>
<p> “I know...”</p>
<p> Watching Sam for a moment, Dean nodded. "Okay. I'll back you on this. Why don't you go give the salad to Meg or something, if you're not going to eat it?"</p>
<p> “I’ll eat it...” he took the salad reluctantly. Desperate to change the subject, he looked to Cas. “Look how happy he looks.”</p>
<p> Dean looked at Castiel, smiling tenderly as he saw the smile on his face. He was so incredibly happy to have him in his arms. "Love you, Cas…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam’s heart clenched a little. “When he’s released...how are we going to do this? We all live so far from each other.”</p>
<p> "Well... that's a good question. I'm staying with Cas, no matter what, so I could just buy a house, but Gabriel had said something about us just saying with him for a while..." He kissed his temple softly. "He said there was an apartment over the garage you could have."</p>
<p> “I don’t know... I need to go back to work soon. I can’t just abandon everything I’ve started.”</p>
<p> "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Sammy. I shouldn't have assumed. It's just..." Dean'd been sort of counting on it, which wasn't fair to his brother.</p>
<p> Sam reached out and took his brother’s free hand. “I just don’t want to keep depending on you.”</p>
<p> "Sammy!" Dean glared at him a bit. "You're my kid brother- and if anything, I depend on you. Hell, you're always checking on me."</p>
<p> “I know. It’s because I love you.”</p>
<p> "Exactly and I love you too. You're my brother. I am going to take care of you as much as you're going to take care of me." Dean told him quietly.</p>
<p> Letting out a deep breath, Sam squeezed Dean’s hand tightly. “Cas has to stay with you. I think we all know that. But is that here, or your home in Nashville?”</p>
<p> "Here, at least for now. Gabriel and I have discussed throwing a dart at a map and building our family home." Dean shrugged.</p>
<p> "Have you talked to Crowley about your upcoming tour dates?"</p>
<p> "I had a doctor say I had to take six months of vocal rest or risk damaging my voice." Dean shrugged, uncaring that it was Gabriel.</p>
<p> "Great." Sam finished his salad and couldn't resist watching Cas. Castiel was drowsing against Dean's shoulder, clearly lost in whatever song he was listening to. "Because he needs you. And he still doesn't recognize Gabe or me."</p>
<p> "If I have to, I will quit for a while. He's worth everything, and I have more money than I know what to do with." Dean smiled, kissing his hair. "I love him."</p>
<p> "I know you do. And I think that's going to make all the difference in the world." Sam squeezed Dean's hand again. "He looks so content. I'm sure he's going to wear those headphones out in no time."</p>
<p> Dean squeezed Sam's hand back. "Thank you, Sammy. Seriously. Love you."</p>
<p> "Love you, too. Need me to do anything?"</p>
<p> "Talk to Gabriel?" He asked him quietly.</p>
<p> The younger man sighed and nodded. "When he gets off his shift."</p>
<p> "Thanks, Sammy." Dean shot him a smile. "You deserve to be happy too."</p>
<p> “Mm-hmm.” Sam propped his long legs up and yawned.</p>
<p> Dean cuddled up with Sam and Castiel, yawning with him. "Stop that." He griped fondly.</p>
<p> “You stop.” Sam nudged him gently. “Cas still good?”</p>
<p> "He is. He's great." Dean smiled as he looked at Cas, who seemed more than content.</p>
<p> “Good...”</p>
<p> It was all he could hope for at the moment.</p>
<p> XXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel dragged himself back to his brother's room, wanting to at least see him for a few minutes before he went home to drink and pass out. Today had been shit all around.</p>
<p>Sam saw Gabe first. “Hey...”</p>
<p>Jumping, Gabriel damn near fell into the door. "Sam- you're here late. How's Cassie doing?" There. That was smooth enough.</p>
<p>“He just fell asleep, and if you wake him up Dean will kill you.”</p>
<p> "Oh." They were both exhausted looking on the bed, curled together. "I'll just head home then." Gabriel moved to step around Sam to leave.</p>
<p>Sam followed him out the door. As soon as it closed, he said, “Is it your baby?”</p>
<p>"I donated sperm so that Kali, my best friend, could have a baby with her husband, who can't have kids. I wanted kids, but it's not looking like it will happen so I will settle for being Uncle Gabe." Gabriel shrugged, then headed down the hall.</p>
<p> “Are you in love with her?” Sam hesitantly called out.</p>
<p>"No." Did it even matter? Gabriel shook his head and kept walking. He wasn't without blame for not mentioning Kali sooner- but he had a bit, and he hadn't fucking known what was even happening until it was. He shoved it into a bottle before binning it to deal with later. </p>
<p> He headed for his car, definitely set on carrying out his earlier plan. Maybe he could plan the nursery.</p>
<p>Sam followed him to the garage. “I left because I thought she was your...I don’t know. I just heard her say it was technically yours, and I panicked.”</p>
<p>"I can't blame you," Gabriel shrugged as he unlocked his car. "Look, Sam, it's been a long day-"</p>
<p>“You don’t call me Sam,” the younger man said quietly. “You never have.”</p>
<p>"You also always seemed annoyed by it," Not that Sam's annoyance had stopped him. He thought it was adorable.</p>
<p> “I’m not. Gabe... I miss you.”</p>
<p> Gabriel thunked his head on the top of his car for some clarity then looked at Sam. "Did you drive here today? I don't want to have this talk here and I'm starving and exhausted. You can follow me to my place."</p>
<p> Shaking his head, Sam got into the passenger seat and closed the door.</p>
<p> "...Or that." Gabriel got into the car, buckling in. He supposed that it would be rude if he said that he just wanted to save him the taxi fare. He started the car, heading towards home.</p>
<p> Once they reached Gabe’s home and were inside, Sam went into the kitchen, looking to whip up something simple for Gabe to eat.</p>
<p> "You don't have to do that, you know. I can feed myself. I usually manage to." Not that he'd achieved that goal today, but that was neither here nor there. "Look, give me fifteen minutes to shower, okay?"</p>
<p> “Alright. You’ll feel better after.”</p>
<p> The doctor disappeared upstairs towards his bedroom. A shower would definitely help, he hoped. Thankfully, he could get clean quickly.</p>
<p> By the time he cleaned up and came back downstairs, dinner was on the table. Sam spotted him and poured two glasses of wine. “I just checked in with Meg. Cas and Dean are still sleeping.”</p>
<p> "Uh, thanks. I was about to call." Gabriel stared a bit as he moved to sit down. "You didn't have to do this."</p>
<p> “I wanted to.” He brushed his hair back and sat down. “Gabe… I care about you. A lot.”</p>
<p> Gabriel sipped his wine, hearing a silent but on the end. "I get it. But this baby Mama drama is too much. I don't blame you-"</p>
<p> “Tell me everything,” he interrupted. “Everything.”</p>
<p> Sighing, Gabriel considered what to say as he took a bite of his meal. "I met Kali in my first year of med school. She has been my on-again, off-again girlfriend for years, but we're much better off as friends than lovers. She's now happily married to the love of her life. I was her Man of Honor. They've been trying a few years to get pregnant, and it wasn't working. Turns out, he's sterile- her hubby- and so they asked me if I'd mind." He shrugged a little. "I didn't have Cas, I'm single as hell right now, I haven't even slept with anyone in a year. I want kids, but that isn't happening, and... well, I figured being Uncle Gabriel sounded pretty damn cool."</p>
<p> Sam looked down into his glass of wine. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> "Don't. What you did... I get it, Samshine." He gave him a little smile, even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You had every reason to get the hell out. It made sense." Hell, he couldn't blame him. From the outside looking in...</p>
<p> “I just...I was so excited to have a chance with you...Then she walked in.” And ruined his first blow job.</p>
<p> "And interrupted you the first time you got to suck cock. It was a shitty thing... but she was excited to show me the ultrasound pictures," Gabriel told him, setting down his fork. "I am sorry about that, Samshine."</p>
<p>Taking another sip of wine, Sam ran his finger over the glass. “I’m sorry for running out that way.”</p>
<p> "Samsquatch, don't. Seriously. I told you, I don't blame you, okay?" Unsure quite what to make of Sam's reaction. Or why he kept apologizing, Gabriel took a gulp of his wine</p>
<p> “I still… I would like to try this again. If you’re okay with it.”</p>
<p> "I am... I need you to tell me what this is, Samshine." Gabriel pushed his empty plate away, not surprised that he had downed the meal quickly.</p>
<p> Reaching out, Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s hand. “I want to be with you. I want a relationship.”</p>
<p> Gabriel slipped his fingers through Sam's, watching him intently. "I do too. I am sorry for not telling you about Kali."</p>
<p> “It’s okay.” He blew out a breath and finally smiled. “But I will always hold it against her that my first blow job went like that.”</p>
<p> The blond tossed his head back, laughter escaping him. "She feels so fucking bad about that, but she laughed so hard that she peed a bit if that helps."</p>
<p> He chuckled softly. “A little...”</p>
<p> "I thought that you might enjoy it. I thought that it was hysterical." She'd whacked him, but he'd been forgiven by running her a bath with her favorite bubbles.</p>
<p> Letting out a relieved little breath, Sam polished off his wine and began gathering the dirty dishes.</p>
<p> "You don't have to do that, gorgeous." Gabriel stood, moving to help him. "You cooked, after all."</p>
<p> “I don’t mind.” Sam gave Gabe a warm smile.</p>
<p> "Well, still." Gabriel nudged him, amusement in his eyes as he rinsed the plates. "We can wash these later."</p>
<p> "Fair enough." Sam dried his hands and pulled Gabe into his arms. Why did he feel so right there?</p>
<p>Leaning into Sam, Gabriel copied the motion. It felt ridiculously natural- if he was a cat, he would have purred.</p>
<p> Sam rested his head on top of Gabe’s. “Would it be okay… I mean… it’s Dean’s night to stay with Cas. Could I sleep on your couch?”</p>
<p> "Don't be ridiculous. I have four beds in this house, one of them being mine, and I'd very much love to feel you hold me while we both sleep. Technically, I already asked you to live here, which still stands. You're welcome. I would give you the keys I had made for you and Dean but I am far too comfortable."</p>
<p> He smiled against Gabe’s hair. “Need to do laundry too. Didn’t bring much clothing.”</p>
<p> "Of course. You didn't bring it in with you, so we should go and get it. We can start it before bed and I will toss it in the dryer when I make breakfast." Gabriel snuggled closer, more than warm and happy.</p>
<p> “That sounds fantastic and I’m glad for you.” Sam nuzzled him for a moment. “I’ll go grab it now. Then cocoa?”</p>
<p> Unable to stop himself, Gabriel made a little hum of pleasure. "Definitely. I even have the stuff to make my own whipped cream." </p>
<p> “Yeah? I’d love that.” He reluctantly let Gabe go. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> "Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave..." Gabriel winked, stepping back. "I will go switch the load I have into the wash. Wait." He paused, then crossed the room to grab two key chains from the counters with dicks on them. He tossed them to Sam. "Catch."</p>
<p> Sam easily caught the key chain and laughed. “A dick?”</p>
<p> "Well, I figured that you and Dean-o could use a smile, and they made me laugh." Gabriel winked at him before heading towards the laundry room.</p>
<p> Sam left and came back with his dirty clothes a little while later. “I’m back, Gabe,” he called as he entered the house.</p>
<p> "In here, gorgeous, and before you freak out, they're mine. I wear them." Gabriel looked up from where he was hanging up a pair of lacy red panties.</p>
<p> Sam froze, his eyes widening. His dick immediately swelled. “Y-yours?”</p>
<p> "Sometimes I like to look pretty." He shrugged a bit, hanging up a delicate teal pair. "Feel free to use whatever you want." The doctor motioned to the room.</p>
<p> “Uh...yeah. Thanks,” the younger man managed.</p>
<p>"No problem, Sammoose." A purple satin pair was next, and Gabriel hummed to himself as he hung it.</p>
<p>Sam finally managed to toss his laundry in the washing machine.</p>
<p>"Sammich...? Did I weird you out with the panties? Are they a hard no for you?" He paused as he reached for the black pair with pink. "I get it, it's weird-"</p>
<p>“Stop.” Sam’s voice was a hoarse rumble. Gabriel had to fucking know...</p>
<p> Gabriel bit his lower lip, arousal slipping through him at the sound. He tilted his head, a lock of hair falling across his brow. "Samshine?"</p>
<p> Sam shut the washing machine and started it, then turned to look at Gabriel. He reached up and brushed the stray lock back.</p>
<p> Leaning into Sam's touch, Gabriel watched him closely. For once, he couldn't find anything to say- he was just staring into Sam's gorgeous eyes.</p>
<p> After a few moments, Sam kissed Gabe's forehead softly. "I'm ready to crash..."</p>
<p> "Do you want cocoa first, love?" Gabriel asked him softly, hugging him closer.</p>
<p> “Oh, yes.” Sam yawned and ran his hand down Gabe’s back. “Cocoa first.”</p>
<p> He made a soft sound at the feeling, then stepped back. "Let's go, gorgeous. If you want, we can push it to tomorrow?" He yawned as well.</p>
<p> “No, I want cocoa.” He grabbed Gabe’s hand and walked with him to the kitchen. Together they made two mugs of delicious cocoa, and as Sam sipped his, he watched Gabe appreciatively.</p>
<p> "What are you thinking about, love?" Sipping his cocoa, Gabriel made a happy noise. Fuck, that was perfect- just the right level of sweet.</p>
<p> “Just… how handsome you are.”</p>
<p> "You're just seeing your reflection in my eyes," Gabriel teased, batting his lashes at Sam as the taller man sipped his cocoa.</p>
<p> “And you are being ridiculous.” Sam yawned again. The craziness of the week was finally catching up to him.</p>
<p> Gabriel finished his cocoa, then moved to tug him to his feet. "Come on, sweetness. Let's go get some sleep, all right?"</p>
<p> “Sounds really good,” Sam murmured, squeezing Gabe’s hand.</p>
<p>Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's, then tugged him towards his bedroom. "You can sleep in your own room if you want, but..."</p>
<p> “I… I know you might still be upset with me, but I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”</p>
<p> "I don't want you anywhere but in my arms, Samshine. Come on, all right? Let's get some sleep." He kissed his jaw, tugging him into the bedroom.</p>
<p> Sam followed Gabe upstairs and into his large bedroom. Almost immediately he began tugging his shoes and shirt off.</p>
<p> Gabriel stripped off his clothing, tossing it in the hamper before he grabbed a pair of pajama pants. "What side do you prefer, love?" It was damn hard not to stare at Sam’s gorgeous body.</p>
<p> “Doesn’t matter.” Sam climbed into the bed after kicking off his pants. “Do you know how many times I dreamed of this?”</p>
<p> "As many as I have? And do you want me to put these on, or are boxers all right?" Gabriel asked after a moment.</p>
<p> “Whatever you’re comfortable with. It’s your bed.” Sam slipped under the sheets.</p>
<p> Gabriel set the pants back on the dresser, then climbed into the bed. He hesitated a moment before he wrapped his arms around Sam. "Sweet dreams, love."</p>
<p> Sam nuzzled into him and yawned. “Good night...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> XXXXXX</p>
<p> Gabriel woke up slowly, snuggling into the pillow. He had slept so deeply, he was almost reluctant to wake up. He was so warm and comfortable...</p>
<p>After a little more cuddling, Sam looked at his watch. “It’s almost eight. I should get to the hospital and check on Dean...”</p>
<p>"What? But I set an alarm at seven!" It would have gone off right behind Sam! That way he had to move to turn it off, which woke him up. "I was going to make breakfast." Okay, he was pouting.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay...” Sam cuddled him again. “We can grab something on the way.”</p>
<p> Gabriel sighed, pressing his face into Sam. "I'm not getting fast food breakfast. It's disgusting."</p>
<p> “Then I’ll call Dean and tell him we’ll be there after breakfast.”</p>
<p> "Nonsense. We'll go to a bakery. I am sure that they'll have something that we can use- or a coffee shop." Gabriel assured him.</p>
<p> “Alright.” Sam rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, doing his best to minimize his morning wood.</p>
<p> "Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave!" Gabriel called to him again with a laugh, watching him closely. He was in a similar state, after all.</p>
<p> “Oh, knock it off!” Sam teased before closing the door partway.</p>
<p> Gabriel rolled out of bed and moved to get his clothes out for the day. He couldn't help but grin a little as he thought about cuddling with Sam all night.</p>
<p> Soon the shower started and Gabe could hear Sam singing off-key.</p>
<p> Gabriel bit his lower lip. Would he mind company? It wasn't like they were at that point, physically... Finally, he gave a little knock. "Want to conserve water, gorgeous?"</p>
<p> Sam’s singing stopped and there was a pause. “I do,” he finally called back.</p>
<p> A moment later, Gabriel entered the room. He audibly groaned at seeing Sam's muscled body dripping in water. "Fuck, Samshine..."</p>
<p> Sam looked over his shoulder, smiling shyly. “Hi.”</p>
<p> "Want some help washing your back?" The blond took a moment to brush his teeth and shave.</p>
<p> “I’d like that. The water pressure here is divine.”</p>
<p> "Is it, love?" Rinsing his mouth, Gabriel headed into the shower. "Hello, gorgeous." He slipped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his shoulder.</p>
<p> Sam ran his hands over Gabe’s back and kissed his head. “Hi.”</p>
<p> Gabriel kissed his jaw, making a soft noise. "Do you mind me snuggling like this? It's a bit different when we're wet and naked."</p>
<p> “I like it.” His cheeks flushed as his dick took notice.</p>
<p> Grabbing a washcloth, Gabriel added his body wash to it before he slid the sudsy cloth over his back. "Me too."</p>
<p> Letting out a sigh, Sam closed his eyes. “You touch me and I just...”</p>
<p> "You just...?" Taking his time, Gabriel carefully washed Sam's body, exploring as he did so. He was so gorgeous, and Sam himself...</p>
<p> “You barely have to touch me and I get hard,” he breathed.</p>
<p> Slipping in front of Sam, Gabriel looked up at him with hot eyes. "I don't know if you noticed this, gorgeous... but I react just as strongly as you."</p>
<p> His gaze dropped down and he inhaled softly as he looked at the doctor’s hard cock. Fuck, he was just as big as Sam was... “You do...”</p>
<p> "Oh, I know you weren't doubting me, lover, were you?" The doctor shot him a smirk, trailing a hand up Sam's chest.</p>
<p> “Never.” Sam gave a tiny thrust of his hips.</p>
<p> Gabriel slipped his hands down, cupping Sam's ass and nipping at his jaw. "Can I make you come, Samshine?"</p>
<p> “Are… are you sure?”</p>
<p> Watching him for a long moment, Gabriel tilted his head. "Samshine, I need you to be sure, love. We can wait, that's fine too."</p>
<p> “I want you,” he insisted, running his hand over Gabe’s arm. “I guess the other night has me a little self-conscious.”</p>
<p> "What's going through that gorgeous mind of yours, love?" Looking up at Sam, he slipped his arms around him tightly.</p>
<p> “I’m worried about being interrupted again,” he admitted.</p>
<p> "Oh, love..." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel brushed his lips against the corner of Sam's mouth. "Kali's sworn to call before coming over on all occasions barring actual emergencies... Our brothers are our other concern, love. We can wait for a better time-"</p>
<p> Sam gripped Gabe tightly. “Maybe we could just touch each other until we come?”</p>
<p> "You mean stroke each other off?" He nuzzled along Sam's jaw, nipping at the strong line of it.</p>
<p> “Yeah...I’d like to do that”.</p>
<p> "Good, baby." Gabriel let his fingers find Sam's nipples, teasing them to hardness.</p>
<p> The younger man let out a breath and felt himself harden again. “Mm...” </p>
<p> "Do you know how amazing you are, Gorgeous?" Gabriel ducked his head, laving at Sam's nipple.</p>
<p> He slid his hands into Gabe’s hair and groaned. “I know you’re amazing...”</p>
<p> "Is that so?" Sliding his hand down, Gabriel wrapped it around Sam's thick cock and gave a slow stroke.</p>
<p> He switched nipples, teasing with his teeth.</p>
<p> Arching into Gabe, Sam couldn’t stifle a whimper. “So good.”</p>
<p> "That's so good, baby... so hard for me." Gabriel kissed him, working his cock in steady, sure strokes.</p>
<p> Not to be outdone, Sam reached between them and took Gabe into his hand. “You’re so hard...”</p>
<p> "Fuck- Sam..." He moaned, thrusting into his hand.</p>
<p> “Bet I can make you come first,” Sam breathed in his ear.</p>
<p> "Oh?" Gabriel managed, adding a twist to his wrist to tease the head of Sam's cock.</p>
<p> He inhaled sharply and mimicked the movement on Gabe’s hard dick. “Yeah.”</p>
<p> "But I am older-" Gabriel swore softly, nipping at Sam's mouth. "What do we win?" He managed, using Sam's precome to slick the slide of his hand.</p>
<p> “Bragging rights.” Sam backed Gabe against the shower wall.</p>
<p> "Mm. I can get behind that." Gabriel's eyes darkened as his back hit the wall.</p>
<p> Nodding, Sam continued his exploration. God, Gabe was perfect in his hand.</p>
<p> Sam's cock was thick in his hand, and he whined at the thought of Sam filling him. "Fuck, baby... that feels incredible. Can't wait to feel you inside of me."</p>
<p> “Yeah?” Sam’s voice was a low rumble. “I’d be so good for you.”</p>
<p> "Yeah, fuck..." Gabriel whined, his body starting to tense. "Sam, so good. Want you to come on me."</p>
<p> “You first,” Sam breathed into his ear.</p>
<p> The two men worked each other's cocks, each working to get each other off. Gabriel wasn’t even ashamed when he felt his orgasm building. Screw it- Sam felt too good to want to hold back, his strokes of Sam's cock slowed a bit, and Gabriel leaned into him as he came. "Sam!"</p>
<p> Sam came moments later, his big body shuddering as he held Gabe tight. “Yes!”</p>
<p> "Fuck, baby..." Gabriel kissed him, nipping at his mouth as he stroked him through his orgasm.</p>
<p> Breathing heavily, Sam leaned against Gabe. “Wow...”</p>
<p> He kissed him tenderly, Gabriel cuddled Sam against him. "Wow's right, lover. I knew we'd be hot together, but damn."</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” Sam felt nearly giddy as the water sluiced over his skin.</p>
<p> "Mm... We should get cleaned up, Samshine." He nuzzled against his jaw.</p>
<p> “Yeah...” he reluctantly let Gabe go and began washing his hair. “Can’t wait to get to the hospital. I know Dean needs a little break.”</p>
<p> "I know. I want to try and spend some more time with Cassie. Try talking with him some..." For some reason, Castiel was afraid of Gabriel more than Sam.</p>
<p> “That’s a great idea. He’ll be released to you and Dean eventually and he should be comfortable with both of you, at least.”</p>
<p>"I just hate that I scare him, Samshine." Shaking his head, Gabriel grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his own hair.</p>
<p> “I know you do, baby. But we’ll get him through it,” Sam assured him softly.</p>
<p> "I know, love... it's just hard. Being a doctor, it's been..." He trailed off. He'd been defiant of what logic and science told him about his brother's health- no, instead, he'd insisted that he was getting better. Now Cassie was, and the stress...</p>
<p> He nodded and kissed Gabe’s forehead. “I’m here for you. No matter what.”</p>
<p> "Careful, Samshine. You're going to steal my heart." Gabriel offered him a grin, rinsing his hair under the other showerhead.</p>
<p> “It’s only fair since you already took mine.”</p>
<p> Finished with his hair, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss. "Shower, baby. We have a lot to do this morning before we get to the hospital. And later... When we have time... I am going to romance you."</p>
<p> “Sounds perfect.” Sam sneaked a kiss before refocusing on the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knew he shouldn't have, but Castiel had been moved from the ICU, and he'd crawled into bed with Castiel when his love had given him pleading looks. Who was he to resist?<br/> <br/>Now settled in his new room, and pleased to be in Dean’s arms in a more comfortable bed, Cas was relaxed and quietly snuggled against Dean’s chest.</p>
<p>Dean kissed his hair gently. "Love you, Cas. Always, no matter what." All right, maybe it was a bit weird but it was important.</p>
<p>Sam and Gabe walked into the room just a few minutes later. Careful not to be too loud, Sam said, “Quite an upgrade. And Cas looks so comfortable.”<br/> <br/>"Definitely." Gabriel offered his brother a friendly smile before he moved to set his stack of folders on the patient from the accident on the table.<br/> <br/> Sam sat close to Dean. “Are you hungry? I brought breakfast for you.”<br/>  <br/> "Starving. Are you, baby?" Dean looked at Castiel, smoothing his hair.<br/>  <br/> Cas shook his head timidly.<br/>  <br/> "Love, but you haven't eaten?" Dean's brow furrowed a little. "If you're sure..."<br/>  <br/> “I brought Gabe-approved extras,” Sam assured them. “He can eat any time he’s ready.”<br/>  <br/> "Okay, just let me know when you're hungry." Maybe he worried too much, but Dean couldn't help it. He just wanted him happy and healthy.<br/>  <br/>Nodding slightly, Cas burrowed deeper into Dean’s arms.<br/>  <br/>Dean rubbed his back gently. "I've got you, love. Always, I promise..."<br/> <br/>Sam watched them with awe. “Does he need anything else?”<br/> <br/>"Can you hand me that water there, Sammy? It's been a while since you had a drink, love." Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's temple.<br/>  <br/> “I can do that.” Sam grabbed the water and handed it to Dean.<br/>  <br/>Dean took a sip, then offered it to Castiel. He knew he shouldn't, but Castiel had issues with the food, almost like he was afraid that it was drugged. He was just better when Dean tasted it first.<br/> <br/>Cas closed his eyes as he sipped slowly at the water, until he had his full.<br/>  <br/>Gabriel watched, his brow furrowing. "Were you drugged, Cassie?" That would explain a lot...<br/> <br/>There was a long pause before Cas gave a tiny nod.<br/> <br/>"Oh, fuck." Gabriel stared as Dean hugged his little brother closer. "Okay. Look, I have some people investigating what happened. I am going to make sure that no one can ever hurt you again. I promise. I will kill anyone who tries."<br/>  <br/> The venom in his voice unsettled Cas, and the sick man tried to curl closer to Dean.<br/>  <br/> "Shhh... It's okay, baby. Gabriel was just the one who went to wake you up so you could get my cake." Dean hugged him close. "He was as messed up about it as I was. My song Brothers is about Sam and Gabriel. He's family."<br/>  <br/> “I… I know… who he is...”<br/> <br/> Dean stilled, gaping down at Castiel before he composed himself, stroking a soothing hand over his back. "Okay. Have you been scared of you?"<br/>  <br/> “Lucifer… did this...”<br/> <br/> Gabriel's jaw dropped as he stared. "He just fucking went to college like it was nothing- sure there was nothing wrong..." Remembering how Luke had dismissed even what the police said, what Dean had said... Gabriel fisted his hands. The last time they'd spoken, at their parents' funeral when they'd passed from carbon monoxide poisoning, had been angry and brutal. He knew that Luke was capable of it and that he would.<br/>  <br/> Sam quickly went to Gabe and wrapped him in his arms. “Gabe, you have to calm down. This is… horrible, but Cas needs to be our focus.”<br/>  <br/> Leaning into Sam, Gabriel forced himself to breathe. "Sorry, Cassie. I... I love you. I swear, I didn't know. I've been looking..."<br/>  <br/> Cas didn’t respond to him. He just pressed closer to Dean, the only person he knew would keep him safe.<br/>  <br/> "It's okay, baby. I have you." Dean kissed him gently, holding him close.<br/>  <br/> Sam hugged Gabe tighter. “I was going to suggest you take a break, De, but I probably couldn’t move you without a sedative.”</p>
<p>"Cas and I are fine, aren't we, love?" Dean kissed his forehead gently, not offering to move.<br/> <br/>To his surprise, Cas nodded and fisted his shirt in his hands.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere, baby." Dean gently stroked his fingers over his side.<br/> <br/>Sam coaxed Gabe down to sit in his lap.<br/> <br/>"Can you tell us what happened, baby? If you can't, you don't have to." Dean wanted to murder Luke already but knew there had to be more to it.<br/> <br/>Cas shook his head weakly. A tremble went through his battered body.<br/> <br/>"Shh... that's just fine, baby." Dean hummed a little, rocking him gently.<br/> <br/>Sam hugged Gabe tighter. “You okay, babe?”<br/> <br/>"Hm?" Gabriel blinked, looking at Sam. The doctor almost seemed pale as he leaned into Sam.<br/>  <br/> “I asked if you were okay.” He kissed Gabe’s temple.<br/>  <br/>No, not really. He had to be though- he had to be for Castiel and Sam and Dean. Instead, he gave a little shrug to Sam.<br/> <br/>Sam ran his hand over his hair. “What can I do?”<br/>  <br/> "I don't even know," He told him quietly, shaking his head. What did he even say?<br/>  <br/> “Okay.” He squeezed Gabe tight. “Then I’ll just hold you.”<br/> <br/>He tucked his head under Sam's jaw for a moment, figuring Castiel wouldn't care. "Thanks, Samshine."<br/> <br/> “You know I’m here for you,” the younger man whispered to him.<br/> <br/> "I know. Thanks." His brother was terrified of him and thought he'd tried to murder him. He felt sick.<br/> <br/> A little while later, Cas slowly pulled away from Dean’s chest. “H...hungry...”<br/> <br/> "What do you want to eat? We can eat what they brought, or we have to eat disgusting hospital food. We can trust them, though." Dean gently smoothed Castiel's hair.<br/>  <br/>Cas raised his head a little and motioned to the bag Sam had brought for them.<br/> <br/> Leaning over, Dean grabbed the bag and set it on the bed next to them. "Let's see what they brought."<br/> <br/> With Dean’s help, Cas managed to sit up a little. He looked terrible but the bruises were showing signs of healing.<br/> <br/> "How are you feeling, Cassie? Is there anything that you want to change about your care?" The doctor finally managed to ask after a moment. "I will be glad to answer any questions that I can. I am an excellent phone a friend."<br/> <br/>Cas shook his head and watched Dean unpack their food.</p>
<p>Gabriel swallowed, then squared his shoulders. Whatever Castiel needed from him, he'd give him.<br/> <br/>When Dean pulled out a muffin, Cas gave him a pleading look.<br/> <br/>"Of course it's for you, Cas. It's blueberry streusel." Dean knew that Gabriel remembered as much as he did. He handed it to him.<br/> <br/> Nodding, Cas bit into the muffin eagerly.<br/> <br/> Dean pulled out a brownie chunk muffin, also digging in. <br/> <br/> Relaxing as he saw them eating, Gabriel looked up at Sam. "Thanks."Redundant, but so important.<br/>  <br/> “Stop thanking me,” Sam said softly. “I’m here for you.”<br/>  <br/> Gabriel shook his head. "It's just important... It means so much to me."<br/>  <br/> “Well, you mean a lot to me.”<br/> <br/> "So you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses and jumped each other? That's good. Just figured I'd remind you that we're here, cause Cas and I don't want to watch you swapping spit. At all." Dean smirked, almost quoting what Sam used to tell him about Castiel when they were younger.<br/> <br/> Sam had to laugh as he squeezed Gabe. “You’re a jerk.”</p>
<p>Dean shot him a grin, "Whatever, bitch."<br/> <br/>Cas finished his muffin and pointed to the water near Dean.<br/> <br/>Grabbing it, Dean handed it carefully to Castiel.<br/>  <br/>Cas eagerly drank the water and let out a content sound.<br/> <br/>"There, love." Dean brushed a kiss over his hair.<br/> <br/>Feeling a little better, Cas snuggled into Dean’s chest.<br/>  <br/> "You know, you're utterly adorable together," Gabriel told them before he sighed. He was going to need to eat. Despite the fact that he definitely wasn't in the mood for it.<br/>  <br/> “They are,” Sam agreed, lightly rubbing his fingers through Gabe’s hair.<br/> <br/> The doctor leaned into Sam's touch, oblivious to Dean snapping a picture of them. "You are amazing, you know that?"<br/> <br/> “I know that I care about you. And I know you should probably have something to eat.”<br/> <br/> Leave it to his lover to be reasonable. Practical. "Probably..." There was no need to admit that he was right, after all.<br/> <br/> Sam grabbed their bag of food and opened it. “Come on. You’ll feel better.”<br/> <br/> "Fine, but I am staying right here. I mean, I will move if you want, but-"<br/> <br/> “No need.” He pulled out two sandwiches, one for him and one for Gabe. “And I remembered the chips.”<br/> <br/> "Did you get that fruit thing you wanted?" Gabriel asked as he took the sandwich.<br/> <br/> “I did. And I may have snagged you that brownie you were eyeing.”<br/> <br/> "You know what? I owe you a big kiss." He'd do it now but he was sure that Sam wouldn't want to kiss him in front of their brothers, which he could understand.<br/> <br/> Sam glanced at the bed, then turned his head and gave Gabe a soft kiss.<br/> <br/> Gabriel could feel himself blushing, and wasn't that something? He made a soft noise as he kissed Sam back. This wasn't what he'd expected it, but he was already well on his way to loving the other man.<br/> <br/> Grinning, Sam kissed his nose too. “Eat. I’m starving.”<br/> <br/> "Shit, of course. Eat up, Samshine." He nudged him, "No more kisses until you've eaten." He winked, then dug into his meal.<br/> <br/> “That is cruel and unusual. Have you seen your lips?” Sam poured.<br/> <br/>Snorting, Gabriel kissed him softly. "There, gorgeous. Now eat up. Remember, you told me to eat?"<br/> <br/> “Fine.” Sam unwrapped his sandwich and took a big bite.<br/> <br/> Gabriel dug into his own meal, snuggling against Sam's chest. "Dean, the police are going to be stopping by again today..."<br/> <br/> "Oh, shit, that's right." Dean looked at Castiel. "Are you okay with that?"<br/> <br/> Cas’s breathing quickened and he tightened his hold on Dean.<br/> <br/> "Shh, baby... I am not leaving you, but these people need to go to jail." Dean hugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his hair.<br/> <br/> The other man began to shake and tears started to roll down his cheeks.<br/> <br/> Dean cupped Castiel's face, wiping at his tears. "What can I do?" He felt helpless.<br/> <br/> Cas shook his head weakly and buried his face in Dean’s chest.<br/> <br/> Holding Castiel against him, Dean rocked a little. He honestly wasn't sure what he could do...<br/> <br/> Cas eventually cried himself into an exhausted sleep, and Sam felt absolutely terrible. “Does he have to talk to the police? He can barely speak...”<br/>  <br/>"He really should... but maybe we can push it off some." Dean sighed, kissing his hair. "I feel terrible..."<br/>  <br/> “I don’t think he’s in any shape to do this,” Sam said quietly. “The police will just have to understand.”<br/> <br/> "I will be the bad guy and talk medical to them," Gabriel shrugged, finishing his sandwich. "It will be fine."<br/> <br/> “Good idea, babe.” He kissed Gabe’s temple. “We should step out and let Cas rest. Dean, do you need a time out or are you good?”<br/> <br/> "I am fine, Sammy. You two kids go have fun." Dean waved at him, snuggling into Castiel.<br/> <br/> Gabriel shook his head as he tugged Sam out of the room. "Let's go. I will call them from here."<br/>  <br/> “Love you, de,” Sam called as he and Gabe walked into the hall.<br/> <br/> "Love you too, Sammy!" He called after him. <br/> <br/> Gabriel headed for the desk to make the call while he was thinking about it. The cops weren't thrilled, but there was little they could do about it.<br/> <br/> Sam held him when he got off the phone. “Good work, baby.”</p>
<p>"It's done, at least." Sighing, Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest before he jumped at a nurse clearing her throat.</p>
<p>Sam gave her a look. “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just glad that he's got someone. He's a sweetheart... and I need that chart Miri has for me." The nurse pointed to another at the desk they were blocking.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed a little, shaking his head. "Sorry, dears. We get it, we'll clear out."</p>
<p>Blushing a little, Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand and squeezed it. “Come on, babe. I need to stop by the store on the way home.”</p>
<p>"What for?" Gabriel tilted his head, following Sam towards their vehicles.</p>
<p>“When I packed to come here, I just took the very basics. I just want to get a few things.”</p>
<p>"We can definitely get you some stuff. How long are you going to be staying for?" Honestly, he probably should know that by now, but...</p>
<p>Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s shoulders. “I talked with Dean the other night. He’s not going back to Nashville for a while. I need to go back home, but… the more I think about it, the more upset I get.”</p>
<p>"What are you thinking, gorgeous? I'll be honest... I'm just planning on going anywhere that our brothers go." Gabriel leaned into Sam, smiling at the embrace. As much as he wanted to be there for Kali and the baby, they had a family, and he could visit often.</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m starting to think. I love my work, but I can do it almost anywhere.”</p>
<p>"I'm also thinking... depending on what we figure out... I want to be near you." If they got serious, because it was too soon to jump to that, Gabriel reminded himself.</p>
<p>Sam held Gabe closer as Gabe’s car came into sight. “I would love that...”</p>
<p>"Good." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel tugged him down to kiss him. "Because you're one of the best things in my life right now."</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sam returned the kiss, holding Gabe closer. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hear that?”</p>
<p>Stealing another kiss, Gabriel smiled against Sam's lips. "How long's that, gorgeous?"</p>
<p>“Long as I can remember,” Sam replied honestly.</p>
<p>Gabriel groaned, pressing his face into his chest. "You can't just say that. Do you know what you do to me? Especially when I've felt the same for as long? I felt like such a creep because of your age."</p>
<p>“I know, but it doesn’t matter now. We’re both consenting adults and I am crazy about you.”</p>
<p>"Let's get you to the store, okay? Whatever you need." Gabriel kissed him before he moved to get in his car.</p>
<p>Smiling, Sam slid into the passenger seat. “You’re too good to me, you know that?”</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." Winking at him, Gabriel started driving them to the store.</p>
<p>“I think you do.” Sam rolled the window down to enjoy the late morning air.</p>
<p>Gabriel just laughed, doing the same with his window. "Go ahead and put some music on, gorgeous."</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sam connected his phone to the radio and found one of his playlists he made that reminded him of Gabe. The first notes of flowed through the speakers and Sam grinned.</p>
<p>"What's that, gorgeous?" Gabriel reached over to turn up the volume.</p>
<p>“I made a playlist for you,” Sam admitted, glancing at Gabe. “This is called Angel With a Shotgun.”</p>
<p>Hell, he could feel his cheeks heating a little. "Really? I haven't heard it before.""</p>
<p>“I think you’ll like it.”</p>
<p>Gabriel saw a flash out of the corner of his eye just before a car hit his side of the car. Gabriel gunned it just before or it would have hit his door squarely.</p>
<p>Sam let out a yelp of pain and shock as his head hit the window.</p>
<p>Swearing as the other car backed up and took off down the road, disappearing, Gabriel looked at Sam. "You okay? Where does it hurt?" Fuck, his arm hurt...</p>
<p>The younger man felt blood trickle down the side of his head and his vision was blurry. "My… my head..."</p>
<p>"Okay, Sam, breathe for me, okay? Where else hurts?" Gabriel knew that his ribs were probably broken, and his arm. He didn't think he had anything but bruising on his hip and thigh.... he decided to go with it for now.</p>
<p>Sam's eyes shot open and he groaned as he leaned over the console. "Gabe… Gabe, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Okay? What hurts?" Gabriel carefully tried to open his door but it wasn't budging.</p>
<p>"Everything." He fumbled for his phone and called 911.</p>
<p>Gabriel took the phone from him, handing his phone to Sam. "Call Dean. We need security."</p>
<p>"Okay..." Sam managed to call his brother, and when Dean answered he said, "Dean...we were in an accident."</p>
<p>"Where? What happened?" Dean swore, sitting up with Castiel in his arms. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Gabriel told the 911 operator what had happened, and what he knew of their injuries.</p>
<p>"Hit my head, and Gabe's hurt. We need you to send Jake or DJ," he choked out as the pain in his head worsened.</p>
<p>"I am, Sammy. I've got your GPS pulled up, okay? DJ's on his way right now. Sammy, keep talking to me, please? It's okay..." Dean pleaded with his brother, full of fear.</p>
<p>Sam looked to Gabe. "Someone hit us and drove off."</p>
<p>People were trying to get Gabriel's door open now, and a cop car raced up and parked. "Go on and keep talking to Dean, Samshine. Tell him about what hurts on you, okay? I'm gonna look you over as soon as I'm out."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling sick to his stomach. "My head hit the window. Gabe's awake and talking to me."</p>
<p>"No, Sam, eyes open, got it?" Gabriel ordered, switching to doctor mode. When the cop got up to the car, Gabriel gave him a run down of the injuries, trying to concentrate on Sam.</p>
<p>Sam struggled to follow Gabe's orders. "Sorry...hurts."</p>
<p>"Sam!" Dean shouted into the phone, tears burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>Cas had awakened during the chaos, and he stared up at Dean. What was happening?</p>
<p>"There was an accident," Dean told Castiel, "Sammy? Come on..."</p>
<p>"Dean? The EMTs are with him now. I am hanging up- they're going to be using some loud tools. We're banged up but fine." Gabriel told him. "We love you. I will call when we're out."</p>
<p>The call ended and Cas clung to Dean. “Wha...what...”</p>
<p>The singer hit a button and his guard entered the room. "A car slammed into Gabriel's door and took off. They're okay, Gabriel said-" Dean had to stop and swallow hard. "From what I can tell, Sam's got a head injury, and Gabriel's awake but hurt. They're using tools to get him out of that ‘Vette of his. Cherry. His GPS is on your phone. Get there, add a guard for in case they split them, and leave Jake here."</p>
<p>“I’m on it.” He turned on his heel and left the room.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that, baby?" Dean smoothed Castiel's hair, hating that he couldn't explain it better.</p>
<p>Cas nodded shakily, his eyes filled with worry.</p>
<p>"As soon as we know anything, they'll call back, okay?" Dean kissed his hair softly.</p>
<p>Nodding once more, Cas pressed closer to Dean.</p>
<p>Rubbing Castiel's back, Dean needed to distract himself. "Cas, you are okay with me cuddling on you and kissing you, right?" He looked down at him. "You just never said-"</p>
<p>He looked up at Dean with big eyes. “Stop.”</p>
<p>Dean's brow furrowed. He hadn't said stop, or Dean should stop talking? Oh god, he should stop. He stilled.</p>
<p>Cas pressed closer to him, tucking his head under Dean’s chin.</p>
<p>"Did... did you want me to stop?" Dean bit his lip, touching his shoulder gently.</p>
<p>Cas shook his head insistently against Dean’s chest. “No!”</p>
<p>Dean hugged him close, "I'm sorry, Cas. I never stopped loving you. I just don't know where you are and I don't want to push anything on you."</p>
<p>Dean’s words brought tears to Cas’s eyes and he let out a soft sob.</p>
<p>"I don't mean to make you cry," Dean told him, but he was crying with him. God, were their brothers all right? This all was so fucked up...<br/> <br/> Cas slowly wrapped his arms around Dean, almost as if he was afraid of being shoved away.<br/>  <br/> "How about this? I am yours and will continue loving you and loving on you like I have been until you tell me to stop. Does that work?" Dean hugged him tighter, pressing his tear-streaked cheek into Castiel's hair.<br/>  <br/> “Y-yes...” He liked that.<br/>  <br/> "Okay." He rubbed Castiel's back, kissing his hair again. His phone rang, and he jumped to answer it. He spoke for a moment with Gabriel before they hung up, "They're going to this hospital via ambulance. The car's totaled..."<br/>  <br/> “Are...okay?”<br/>  <br/> "I think so. He didn't say anything about it." Dean sighed, wishing that he had answers.<br/>  <br/> Cas pressed closer to him, closing his eyes. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until Meg came to the room.<br/> <br/> Assuming Cas was sleeping, Meg got Dean’s attention. “They’re both alive and they’ll be okay,” she started. “Sam has a nasty concussion and some nasty bruises from his seat belt.”<br/> <br/> <br/> "And Gabriel?" Dean asked, knowing that it wasn't going to be good.<br/> <br/>“Two fractured ribs and a broken arm. He had to be sedated but Sam is with him.”<br/> <br/> "Okay. Thanks, Meg." He reached out, squeezing her hand. "Hey, do you know this Kali woman Gabriel talked about?"<br/> <br/>“I do. She’s Gabe’s ex-girlfriend. Why?”<br/>  <br/>"I need her info so we can get security on her." Especially if that person had been after Gabriel.<br/>  <br/>“Right, okay.” Meg wrote down kali’s information and gave it to Dean.<br/>  <br/>"Thanks, Meg." Dean snapped a picture of the information and sent it to his head of security.<br/>  <br/>Meg nodded approvingly. “Does Cas need anything? You know Gabe will lose his mind if I don’t check on him.”<br/> <br/>"Nah. He's sleeping for now. Thanks. Meg." He offered her a smile, though it slipped a bit as he thought about Gabriel and Sam.<br/> <br/>“I’ll be back when I have an update on them.” She nodded and left the room.<br/> <br/> <i>Love you, Sammy.</i> Dean texted his brother's phone a bit later. He couldn't stop worrying.<br/>  <br/> Sam’s response came as Dean worried. <b>Love you too.</b><br/> <br/> <i>How's Gabriel doing?</i><br/> <br/>  <b>they sedated him. Broken ribs and a broken arm. I just need him to wake up.</b><br/> <br/> <i>I know, Sammy. He's stubborn. He's going to be okay.</i><br/> <br/> <b>is Cas okay?</b><br/> <br/> <i>Yeah. Upset but resting for now. How's your head?</i><br/> <br/> <b> it's killing me but they won’t let me sleep more than an hour for a day or two.</b><br/>  <br/><i>You okay? Seriously, Sammy...</i><br/> <br/><b>Yeah. It’s standard procedure for concussions.</b><br/>  <br/> <i>I worry about you. </i>Dean scrubbed a hand over his face.<br/> <br/>  <b>I know.</b><br/> <br/> A half-hour later, Sam shuffled into Cas’s hospital room. “Dean...?”<br/>  <br/> Dean jerked awake from where he was laying beneath Castiel. "Sammy? Where's Gabriel? Are you okay-"<br/>  <br/> “Shh,” Sam hushed him tiredly. “Gabe still isn’t awake. I just wanted to see you for a minute, then I’m going back to him.”<br/> <br/> Dean gave his brother a look, reaching out to take his hand. "He's stubborn, he's going to be okay, Sammy."<br/> <br/> “I know...” Sam squeezed his hand back and sat down. “But I’m so worried.”<br/> <br/> "I know, Sammy." Dean held his brother's hand, not caring about the awkward angle for himself. "What can I do?"<br/> <br/> “Just take care of Cas. Gabe will lose his mind if you don’t.”<br/> <br/> "You know I'm gonna do that anyway," Dean promised him. "I got guards on Kali. She wants Gabriel to call when he can."<br/> <br/> “Okay.” After fifteen minutes, Sam stood up carefully. “I have to get back to him.”</p>
<p>"Be safe, Sammy." <br/> <br/> Grumbling as he started to wake up, Gabriel tossed his head a bit. "Mmm? Sammich?"<br/> <br/> "Hungry?" A nurse laughed a little. "Sorry, Dr. Novak, but-"<br/> <br/> "Sam?" The doctor's brow snapped together as his eyes opened. Ugh... fuck. The accident. Gabriel looked at his arm, then tried to sit up with a curse.<br/>  <br/> “Hey, easy...” Sam’s voice was warm and reassuring. “I’m here.”<br/>  <br/> "Samshine." Gabriel relaxed at his voice, finally finding him. "You okay?"He reached towards him with his good hand.<br/> <br/>  Sam grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. “Concussion and a lot of bruises. Really sore. But I’ll be okay.”<br/> <br/>  "I'm sorry, love. I should have seen the car..." Gabriel's brow furrowed as he remembered his precious Cherry getting cut up... Fuck.<br/> <br/>  “It’s not your fault.” Sam leaned down and gathered Gabe into his arms.<br/> <br/> Gabriel tugged Sam into a kiss, relaxing in his arms. "Gotta call our brothers and get me out of here." It was his own damn department and they hadn't been willing to take his shit.<br/>  <br/> “No. You’re staying right here. And I’ve already been to see Dean and Cas.”<br/>  <br/> Gabriel huffed, shaking his head. "I am fine. My arm has been set and casted-"<br/>  <br/> “And your ribs are broken. You need to rest.”<br/> <br/>  "Samshine-" He sighed, letting himself cuddle into him. "You only get to be this bossy if you're my boyfriend."<br/>  <br/> The smile that appeared on Sam’s face, despite the situation, was stunning. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Gabriel stared, enraptured- Yeah, he was on some good pain killers, but that look... He was going to look back at this as one of the moments when he fell for Sam. "Yeah, Samshine, if you're gullible and let me convince you to be mine. I promise to spoil you horribly before I convince you to marry me on a beach."</p>
<p>“Gabe...” Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “I was always yours.”</p>
<p>Wait... Blinking, Gabriel looked at Sam. "So this spring?"</p>
<p>“As in for a wedding?” Sam’s eyes widened. “Wait... this isn’t the meds talking, is it?”</p>
<p>"See, I was trying to get you to prove that you aren't the meds. I don't normally hallucinate, so I figured that I would say what I wanted and blame it on the meds if you reacted poorly... so... uh... I can always sing James Blunt if I have to." Gabriel cleared his throat as Sam stared at him. He had to fight not to look away. "No, it's not."</p>
<p>“Okay...” Needing to comfort him, Sam carefully climbed onto the narrow bed with Gabe. Then he tucked his injured lover against him. “When you’re not on the meds, ask me again.”</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll tell you how much you mean to me then, too." Gabriel winced a little as he moved but felt so much better as Sam wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>“Good.” He pressed a kiss to Gabe’s head. “How badly do you hurt?”</p>
<p>"Nope- as your boyfriend to be, I want to check on you first. Did you let them help you?" Gabriel raised a brow.</p>
<p>“I did.” He pointed to his bandaged head.</p>
<p>"But did you let them give you pain medication or are you trying to Winchester through it?" Gabriel wouldn't doubt it for a second. He'd seen both of them do it.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t hurt that bad. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>"So I am fine to head out, AMA?" Gabriel raised a brow.</p>
<p>“You need to stop being smart with me and rest,” Sam rumbled.</p>
<p>"Sadly, neither of us is in shape for me to push and find out what you'd do about it..." Gabriel shot him a smirk, cuddling into him.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” He gave them both some water before they resumed snuggling. “Are you comfortable?”</p>
<p>"As good as I'm gonna be, kiddo." Gabriel sighed, then yawned. "Samshine... I think that guy hit us on purpose."</p>
<p>Sam tensed. “I know… Dean already has his people on it,” he whispered.</p>
<p>"We just need to be careful, love." He kissed his jaw, then grumbled about his arm, and the good one having a damn IV in it.</p>
<p>“Shh. I’ll use both arms.” Sam tightened his strong arms carefully around his lover.</p>
<p>"Careful, love. Don't hurt yourself to snuggle me." Gabriel stole one more kiss before he let his lashes slip shut.</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minor character death, off-screen.</p>
<p>Thank you all for your patience. This fic IS complete. I'm just editing but my mother has a tumor that needs to be removed, so my life has been ill-suited for that at the moment. This *will* be edited and posted. Thank you!</p>
<p>Given the chaos of my life right now, I just noticed it didn't post all of the chapter. I'm so sorry, I'm working on editing the next chapter now. </p>
<p>~PrettySin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Meg felt numb as she slipped into Gabe’s room. Sam was still curled up with him and she was silently thankful Gabe wasn’t alone. What she was about to tell him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straightening herself, she walked to the bed before she could lose her nerve. “Gabe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meggy..." He blinked open his eyes, giving her a sleepy smile. "How's Cassie doing?" he stilled as he saw the look on her face, one he'd seen more than he'd ever wanted in their jobs. "What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your brother is okay. It’s… it’s Kali.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?" Swallowing hard, Gabriel managed to sit up and look at her. "Meg... She's not..." He wasn't in love with Kali, but he loved her. The baby... Oh, fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Gabe. I...she didn’t have a chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The baby?" He managed after a moment, feeling as if he'd been punched in the chest. God... "Talk to me, Meg."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The baby is in NICU. It’s a little girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. Gabriel covered his face with his hands. "I need to go see her. Is Blake there? What can I do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s here. But he’s a wreck. He doesn’t want the baby; he just...” She let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Gabe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel took a moment, then straightened his shoulders. "No time for that right now, Meggy. I'm a Daddy, and I need to get to my girl." Fuck, his voice broke. "Get a wheelchair or we're discharging me now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Stay right there.” She quickly retrieved a wheelchair and gave him another dose of pain medication. Then she helped him into the wheelchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The movement woke Sam, who blearily searched for Gabe. “Baby?” he slurred. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down, Gabriel cleared his throat before he made himself tell Sam what was going on. "I'm a Dad, apparently... er... I'm going to the NICU."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That woke Sam up and he slowly rolled out of the bed. “I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... yeah, if you want. I'd like that." Gabriel reached for Sam, worried that he'd do something stupid and cry. Now wasn't the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meg took control of the wheelchair. “I’m not letting either of you out of my sight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love you too, Meggy." Gabriel forced himself to breathe, trying to remember the names that Kali'd been talking about. How could that asshole do this? What if- No. He had a daughter now. He'd worry about it later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meg took them up to the NICU, where Gabe was made to wash up and don a yellow gown. Then a NICU nurse named Bonnie showed him to the isolette where his newborn daughter lay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears slipped down Gabriel's cheeks as he stared at her. She was so tiny- but her hair was already dark and thick on her head. "Hey, sweetie... So slight change of plan..." He swallowed hard, reaching to touch her little hand with his gloved finger. "I'm gonna be your Daddy, but I promise... I'm gonna love you and raise you the best I can. And you're never gonna forget your Mommy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie stood behind Gabe. “She’s stable, Dr. Novak. Five pounds, six ounces.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've got to think of a name for her." He glanced at Bonnie before he looked back at his daughter. "Mommy was supposed to do that, but I'll think of something perfect, love."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was only allowed to visit with his daughter for twenty minutes, then he was wheeled back to his room with Sam. Gabriel saw Sam and started crying. "She's so little, Sam..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam gathered Gabe into his arms. “I’m here, baby. I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor climbed out of the chair, hugging Sam the best that he could, sobs wracking his body. He didn't even try to stop it, he couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let it out. It’s okay.” Sam guided him to the bed carefully and they sat down. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel had little choice by to cling to Sam as he cried. There was just so much going on... and his daughter... God, what would he even tell her? His poor baby...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stroked his hair slowly, at a loss for what to say. “I’m not leaving you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry..." He managed after a moment, wiping at his face. "It's... she's... Kali was my best friend. She's..." He shook his head, pressing his face into Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize. She was important to you. The mother of your child...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel gave a little nod. "I left DJ to guard her…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll talk to Dean. We'll find out what happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "I don't know what to name her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll think of the perfect name," he assured his boyfriend. "I know you will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to go see Cassie and Dean." He told him quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. Okay..." He kissed Gabe's head softly. He wasn't sure it was the best move, but Gabe was stubborn and soon Meg was helping them into Cas's hospital room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sammy! Cas, they're here!" Dean jerked up from where he was reading to a dozing Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas startled awake, his heart pounding and his eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...I, sorry, Cas, It's Gabriel and Sammy." Dean hugged him close, kissing his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel looked at his brother, carefully standing. "Cassie? It's just us..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam supported Gabe the best he could. "Easy, baby..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cassie... I just... I just need my little brother right now." Gabriel's voices cracked as he spoke, leaning into Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked to Dean. “Kali died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel froze as Castiel didn't react, feeling sick. He leaned into Sam, telling himself to be strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck. The baby...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in NICU. She’s so tiny and beautiful, Dean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel moved, hugging Sam close. He didn't know what to say. He was clearly bothering Castiel. "I will think of something perfect... she's so tiny."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t Meg say she was five pounds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Five pounds, six ounces." Gabriel cleared his throat, pulling out his phone and showing Dean and Sam a picture. "Sorry, I'm a bit shocky..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam’s heart melted all over again. “She’s perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's got her Momma's dark hair," Gabriel told him, managing a smile at the thought. "She's going to be perfect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam kissed Gabe again. “She is. And you are going to be a great dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, but... didn't Kali have a husband?" Dean's brow furrowed as he watched Gabriel and Sam. "It's okay, Cas, promise," He whispered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He doesn't want her now. I didn't sign the last paperwork yet... so she's mine." Gabriel shrugged, leaning into Sam for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas remained quiet, his eyes darting between Gabe and Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam gently forced Gabe to sit down in a chair. “I’ll handle the paperwork. You don’t need to worry, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perks of dating a lawyer?" He sighed, pulling Sam into a soft kiss. "Thank you, Samshine." He glanced at Dean, refusing to look at his brother for a moment. He was going to hell, but he couldn't handle it. Not right now, not right on top of everything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Sam could reply, the door opened again. “You’re a stubborn bastard, Gabriel,” Meg muttered, but she had two orderlies and a second bed with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heya, Meg. Just put it over there, okay?" He motioned to a spot, watching as the orderlies obeyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... You know, this is a good idea." Dean grinned, kissing Castiel's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meg huffed as she moved to get an IV set up for the idiot doctor. “And that’s not a decoration, Gabriel. Get in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed, carefully getting into the bed. He mostly managed to do it without crying out, but he wasn't entirely successful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam helped him, worried. “Meg, can he have more pain meds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soon,” she assured them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You get in there too, Sammy," Dean told him, watching as Gabriel got settled. The man looked like he was in more pain than he was letting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Sam climbed into the bed. His head throbbed dully as he made himself comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel cuddled into Sam, pressing his face to his shoulder. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, wrecked by the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam held Gabe as he slept and he looked to Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What can we do, Sammy? She's not going to be coming home for at least a month," Dean told him quietly. There were going to be lots of ups and downs for her, he was sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I mean...it’s terrifying. But I’m going to support him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He needs it, Sammy. Gabriel doesn't have much of anyone other than Kali and his friends at the hospital here." Dean explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to leave him.” He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. I'm just... I'm sorry. I'm worried about him." Dean's brow furrowed as he looked at Gabriel. Dark smudges bruised beneath his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So am I. But he has me.” Forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll take care of him together, Sammy. And our new princess, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Sam looked to Dean again. “She was so pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you steal his phone? I want to show Cas." Dean frowned, not remembering Gabriel showing her to Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sam carefully retrieved Gabe’s phone, unlocking it before he gave it to Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Sammy." Looking at the picture, Dean sent it to himself before he held it for Castiel to see. "She's so tiny..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas slowly peered at the picture, and his expression slowly softened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's a sweetheart," Dean told him quietly, kissing Castiel's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding a little, Cas touched the picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're going to have to do a lot for her, including figuring out where we'll live after she comes home," Dean mused, watching Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt. “Don’t… send… me away...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plea in Castiel's voice had Dean Dean hugging him closer."What? Cas, no... I would never, love. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m… I’m… trying...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trying what, baby?" Tilting his head, the singer rubbed Castiel's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To...get better...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh love... I know." Dean rocked him gently. "What can I do?"</p>
<p>“Let me stay...”</p>
<p>"Cas, unless you tell me otherwise, I am planning on spending the rest of my life with you, okay?"</p>
<p>“Okay...” Cas let out a shaky breath. “Okay.”</p>
<p>"I love you. I promise I will keep telling you. Gabriel and Sammy love you too." The singer smoothed Castiel's hair.</p>
<p>“We do, Cas,” Sam called out softly. “We love you.”</p>
<p>"Always, okay?" Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.</p>
<p>He nodded against Dean’s shoulder. “I was...afraid to speak...”</p>
<p>"You never have to be afraid with me, okay?" He cuddled Castiel against him. "I meant everything I have said to you."</p>
<p>“I was...beaten...for...for speaking.”</p>
<p>"Oh, love... Never with me, okay?" Dean felt tears sting his eyes.</p>
<p>Cas tried to burrow deeper into Dean’s arms. “I’ll be good...”</p>
<p>"I just want you to be you and happy, okay?" Dean hugged him close, kissing him softly. "You just be you, no worrying about being good."</p>
<p>“Kay...” He tucked his head under Dean’s chin, shivering.</p>
<p>"I love you, Castiel. Always. I will always tell you whenever you need to hear." He hugged him close, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>“Cold...”</p>
<p>"Here- let me get that extra blanket for you, baby." Dean nudged him up for a moment, grabbing it.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he can regulate his body heat yet,” Sam observed, his expression sad.</p>
<p>"Yeah. We're working on it." Dean got Castiel wrapped up, cuddling him close again. "Any better?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Gabriel cried out, trying to fling his arm in front of Sam as the car hit.<br/>
(however so long later)</p>
<p>Sam reflexively grabbed Gabe, careful not to hurt him. “Gabe, Shh. It’s a nightmare. I’m here.”</p>
<p>"Samshine..." He pressed his face into his chest, gulping for air. "I have to see if she's okay, I-"</p>
<p>"Angel, it's late," he whispered, kissing Gabe's hair. "Almost three in the morning. She's sleeping."</p>
<p>"I..." Gabriel stared at Sam before looking at his brother, curled in Dean's arms. "I want to at least call..."</p>
<p>"Let's just rest. A couple more hours and we can go see her." He stroked Gabe's hair slowly. "According to Meg, her hospital bracelet says Baby Girl Novak. Everyone knows she's your baby."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Gabriel smiled, but his eyes were bright with tears. "I have to get just... everything. And make a nursery, and... and name her..."</p>
<p>"What room were you thinking about making into her nursery?"</p>
<p>Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest for a moment. "The one next to mine, I guess? I thought I had more time. I was going to buy stuff for my house, but..."</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'll help you," Sam assured him warmly. "We'll get her everything she needs, and more."</p>
<p>"You're working on stealing my heart, you know that?" He managed after a moment.</p>
<p>"I know, but I don't want you to worry." He nuzzled Gabe's head. "I've already begun making a mental list."</p>
<p>"And it still means the world." Gabriel hugged Sam, sighing at the cast. "It figures that I broke my damn arm."</p>
<p>"I'll help you with her. I kind of know how to change diapers."</p>
<p>"Kind of, hm?" Gabriel grinned a little, kissing him softly. "You're perfect."</p>
<p>“I’m really not, but I hope I’m good for you.”</p>
<p>"You are, though, love. You're perfect for me." Gabriel cupped his face, kissing him tenderly.</p>
<p>Sam sank into the kiss, warmth washing over him. "I want... I..."</p>
<p>"Hey, Samshine?" Gabriel interrupted softly as he stroked his cheek. "Meg hasn't given me meds yet, right?"</p>
<p>"Right." He blinked and set his thoughts aside. What was he thinking, even having them? "Do you need them? Are you in pain?"</p>
<p>"No, baby. What do you think about this spring?" Grinning as he spoke, Gabriel leaned into him a little. Fuck, he might as well go crazy. The rest of his life was, and Sam was the only person he'd ever thought about forever with- and before a single kiss.</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on Sam and he tightened his grip on Gabe. "You know what I was just thinking about?"</p>
<p>"What's that, baby?" He tilted his head a little, moving to kiss him gently.</p>
<p>“How to tell you… that I want to raise the baby with you.”</p>
<p>Leaning back, Gabriel looked at Sam, taking in the expression on his face. "You want her to be ours?"</p>
<p>“I know I could never replace Kali. I’d never try. But Gabe...I’m already falling in love with her.”</p>
<p>Gabriel watched Sam for a moment, considering him closely. He felt terrible that his daughter would never be able to meet her mother, but he fully planned on giving her as much of Kali as he could. That being said... there was no better partner to be her daddy than Sam Winchester.</p>
<p>Sam shifted slightly, worry creeping over him. "It's too much, isn't it? I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's perfect." The doctor's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I would love that, Samshine."</p>
<p>“Really? Do you mean it?”</p>
<p>"I do mean it... every word that I've said." Gabriel leaned up, kissing him softly. "Just let me know what you want. You have to be sure."</p>
<p>“I’m sure that I want a life with you, and I’m absolutely certain I want to help you raise her.”</p>
<p>"Then we'll have you adopt her after we're married," Gabriel explained, smiling at the thought. "But what last name should we use?"</p>
<p>“I’ve already established my name in my field, but she should have your last name.”</p>
<p>"What about Novak Winchester? You keep your last name, I get to change mine..." Gabriel shot him a grin.</p>
<p>Sam grinned and kissed Gabe’s temple. “That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>"Good." Gabriel smiled, nuzzling against Sam. "So... this spring?" he offered, wanting to make sure that they were on the same page with that.</p>
<p>Sam’s thumb stroked Gabe’s cheek lightly. “I have to have Dean there.”</p>
<p>"Of course. I need Cassie there, even if he doesn't want me around." He said a little sadly. "And our daughter."</p>
<p>“Baby, have you thought about getting him a therapist?”</p>
<p>"He apparently told Dean no when I suggested it." He shrugged, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. "I can't blame him. Luke did... He did this. He thought I helped hurt him."</p>
<p>Sam snuggled him closer. “We can wait until he’s ready. I don’t want to do this without both of our brothers.”</p>
<p>"I know, Samshine... I don't either, but I won't force Cassie." Gabriel wiped a tear from his face.</p>
<p>“What if... what if we get legally married, then have a ceremony once he’s better?” Sam suggested, gently wiping Gabe’s tears away.</p>
<p>Leaning into Sam's hands, Gabriel watched him for a moment before he gave a little nod. "That works... Dean can be our witness."</p>
<p>“Yeah. Then we can have a nice wedding with everyone. Including our baby.”</p>
<p>"That works." Gabriel stroked his fingers over Sam's shoulder, sniffling a little.</p>
<p>Sam held him even closer. “Let’s go back to sleep for a bit. We want to be well-rested when we go to the NICU.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." The doctor swallowed hard, wanting more than anything to hold his- their daughter- while Sam held him.</p>
<p>In the next bed, Cas lay awake, his head tucked against Dean's chest as Sam and Gabe spoke softly.</p>
<p>"Night Sam." Gabriel kissed Sam, sighing softly as he looked towards his brother's bed. No... He sighed, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Good night, baby." Sam tucked himself around Gabe and easily fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean woke slowly the next morning, feeling Castiel wrapped around him. "Mm..."</p>
<p>Cas nestled closer to him, shivering.</p>
<p>"Cas?" Dean rasped, hugging him close. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"C-Cold..."</p>
<p>"Okay, let me call the nurse for some hot packs." Dean hit the button, then started to pull his shirt off, revealing Castiel's name over his heart with wings and a halo- a design he'd made Castiel when they hit thirteen.</p>
<p>Cas's vision was blurry, but he saw the tattoo. "Dean..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Dean tugged the blanket around them both, intending to share his body heat. "What's up?"</p>
<p>Raising a shaking hand, he placed his palm against the tattoo.</p>
<p>"Oh." Dean flushed a bit, covering Castiel's hand over his own. "I told you... I love you."</p>
<p>Snuggling closer to Dean, he rested his cheek against the tattoo and closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>Dean slipped his arms around him, adjusting the blanket a bit. "I can't believe Gabriel's a dad."</p>
<p>The nurse stepped in before Cas could reply. “Is everything alright, Mr. Winchester?”</p>
<p>"Cas is a bit cold. Can we have a heated blanket?" He asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” She left the room and quickly returned with a heated blanket, and soon Cas was wrapped in it. As he warmed up, his shivering lessened.</p>
<p>"There, love... better?" Dean smoothed his hair a bit. "How's your pain?"</p>
<p>“O-okay...”</p>
<p>"Do you want anything for it?" Sometimes Dean was sure that Castiel lied about his pain, but he consulted with the doctors and it was ultimately up to Gabriel to start with.</p>
<p>“N...no. But I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>Dean looked at the nurse but she waved a hand. "I'm on it. Meg left a strict diet for all four of you."</p>
<p>Cas kept his head against Dean’s chest until the food arrived. Then he sat up a tiny bit with Dean’s help.</p>
<p>Gabriel stirred in his bed, groaning a little bit. "I think he needs more pain reliever."</p>
<p>Cas shook his head weakly. “I...okay..”</p>
<p>"Are you sure, love? I don't want to pressure you, I just... I don't want you hurting." Dean said as he saw him shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t...need it!”</p>
<p>Smiling at the clear preference, Dean looked at the nurse. "You heard him. Thank you."</p>
<p>She nodded in understanding and slipped back out of the room.</p>
<p>Cas began to shake. “I’m sorry...”</p>
<p>"No, baby... that's good. That's so perfect, you saying what you want, okay? That's all we want- you to be happy." Dean kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>Cas curled closer to Dean. “I don’t... want to be drugged...”</p>
<p>"What about just ibuprofen, baby? Is that too much?" Dean rubbed his back gently.</p>
<p>Cas blearily looked up at him. “I... I’ll try it...”</p>
<p>"All right, love," Dean called the nurse, letting her know as Gabriel really started to wake up. "James!"</p>
<p>She came back to the room. “Yes, Mr. Winchester? Is Castiel alright?”</p>
<p>"He is- we want to avoid anything that'll make him feel drugged, so we were thinking ibuprofen?" Dean told her, rubbing Castiel's back.</p>
<p>“We can do that,” she replied kindly. “I’ll go get him some, and freshwater.”</p>
<p>Sam had been startled awake by Gabe yelling out for James, and he stared at his boyfriend in confusion. “Babe, who is James?”</p>
<p>"Our daughter," Gabriel told him, grinning a little. Isn't it perfect?" He could already picture her.</p>
<p>Sam returned his smile. That was so Gabriel. “Are you going to give her a middle name as well?”</p>
<p>"Kali mentioned Sylvi... and I really like it. James Sylvi Novak Winchester." Rubbing his fingers, Gabriel sighed. "I need some ibuprofen."</p>
<p>“I’ll get the nurse to bring you one, baby.” Sam gently kissed his head.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Samshine?" Gabriel nuzzled along his jaw.</p>
<p>“Honestly?”</p>
<p>"Honestly. I don't want you to downplay anything," He told him firmly.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sore and tired,” he murmured.</p>
<p>"Ibuprofen for you too, gorgeous." Gabriel kissed him softly. "Why don't we see James and then go nap?"</p>
<p>“That sounds really good.”</p>
<p>Gabriel hit a button, looking over to check on his little brother. He didn't want to bother him though.</p>
<p>The nurse came back with Cas’s ibuprofen and water, which Cas shyly accepted.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched Castiel swallow the medication before he called the nurse over to him. He explained they wanted some as well, but she was raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Dr. Novak, I think that we should wait for Dr. Arshad, who will be in shortly to look you both over."</p>
<p>Sam looked slightly irritated. “He’s uncomfortable. Why does he need to wait?”</p>
<p>"Dr. Arshad likes to assess his patients first," She explained to Sam, clearing her throat a little. "I'm sorry. He'll be in."</p>
<p>“Fine.” Sam returned his attention to his boyfriend. “We’re going to see James soon. Were you able to see her eyes the first time, or did she have them closed?”</p>
<p>"She had them closed." He bit his lip, clearing his throat. "It's normal, she just didn't want to see my face, and I didn't blame her. She's got a lot of years she'll be left staring at me."</p>
<p>Sam kissed his head. “Of course she wants to see you. She’ll know your voice, first. I know you talked to Kali’s belly.”</p>
<p>"I did. I did every night, really. We made a thing of it." It'd been strange not doing it since Sam had come back. "I can't wait to see her. My daughter..."</p>
<p>“Is perfect.” He tried to smile. “Just imagine these mitts holding her. I’m going to be terrified of breaking her.”</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see you hold her. It's going to be perfect." He kissed him, then winced as it moved his arm.</p>
<p>“Easy...” Sam gathered him against his chest. “Close your eyes. What colors should we paint her nursery?”</p>
<p>"I... all of them. I'll hire someone to paint a mural all over her room." Gabriel relaxed into Sam. "My ribs are sore..."</p>
<p>“I know...” Sam splayed a large hand over Gabe’s side gently. “I want to read to her. She needs fairy tales and fables...”</p>
<p>"We can make the mural little fairy tales?" He offered, liking that idea.</p>
<p>“I love that!” Sam kissed his head. “You’re brilliant.”</p>
<p>"You're biased," Gabriel told him, then looked at their brothers. He blinked as he realized that Castiel was staring at him.</p>
<p>Cas squeezed Dean’s hand tightly when he saw Gabe’s eyes on him.</p>
<p>"You know he loves you, Cas. As much as I do." Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's hair. "He'd never hurt you."</p>
<p>A tear rolled down Cas’s cheek and he wanted to hide in Dean’s arms.</p>
<p>Dean felt absolutely torn as he brushed the tear away. "I'm sorry, baby. Gabriel... he's like a brother to me. Hell, seems like he's marrying Sammy it seems." He bit his lip, glancing over at their brothers. "Do you want me to ask them to leave?" He asked quietly.</p>
<p>Inhaling softly, Cas struggled to find his voice. “G-Gabriel...”</p>
<p>Gabriel froze in Sam's arms, looking back at his brother. "Yeah, Cassie?" Fuck. He felt sick. He was going to ask him to leave. What would he do? How would he even manage... He'd just gotten him back, and having James...</p>
<p>Sam held Gabe tighter, silently protecting him.</p>
<p>"W-Will you...let...Luke...hurt me...again?"</p>
<p>Gabriel's heart broke for his brother, and he shook his head. "Never, Cassie. Fucking never. I could kill him for doing that. I... I probably would if I saw him. You're my baby brother. I'm..." He shook his head again. "I love you."</p>
<p>"P-Promise...?"</p>
<p>"I swear, baby brother. Always. I would never do anything to hurt you." He swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I wish more than anything I could have stopped what happened. I'm so sorry it happened to you..."</p>
<p>Cas closed his eyes for a moment before he reached out, offering his hand to his brother.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched him closely before he slipped from the bed, wincing as he moved over towards his brother.</p>
<p>"Gabriel, let Sammy help you," Dean ordered.</p>
<p>Sam got out of the bed and slipped his arm around Gabe, helping him to the other bed.</p>
<p>Gabriel grabbed the IV pole, tugging him towards his brother so he could reach his hand. "Cassie..."</p>
<p>Cas flinched when Gabe touched his hand, but he closed his fingers around Gabe's and sniffled.</p>
<p>"I love you, Cassie. I swear... Cassie, I was committed for weeks after you..." He shook his head, remembering the blood-covered room.</p>
<p>Sam pulled up a chair so Gabe could sit down by the bed. "Sit down, angel..."</p>
<p>Gabriel pouted at Sam, pushing him into the chair before he sat on his lap. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. "You're a brat," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"And you want to parent my progeny. Wild, aren't you?" He smirked at Sam, then looked at his brother, biting his lower lip.</p>
<p>Exhausted by the emotional whirlwind, Cas just looked back at his brother.</p>
<p>"I love you, Cassie," Gabriel told him, squeezing his hand a bit.</p>
<p>Cas let out a shaky breath and squeezed back.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Misters Winchester and Misters Novak. I am doctor Arshad. How are we feeling this morning?"</p>
<p>Castiel flinched and curled closer to Dean. He just wanted the noise to stop. He didn’t realize he had covered his ears until Dean gently pulled them away.</p>
<p>“He’s gone, sweetheart. He’s gone.”</p>
<p>Sam watched Cas worriedly, absently stroking Gabe’s back as he waited for their pain medication to take effect.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt sick as he watched his brother. He wanted to just pull him into his arms. "You want me to go to my bed?" He asked quietly.</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and Gabe felt ready to give up when Cas shook his head.</p>
<p>“N-no…”</p>
<p>"Okay, kiddo." Gabriel relaxed a bit against Sam. "I can't wait for you to meet James, your niece."</p>
<p> “She’s so tiny,” Sam gushed. “I think I could fit her in one hand.”</p>
<p> "She is... and with those paws of yours, you probably could, Samsquatch." Gabriel grinned, touching Sam's hand.</p>
<p>Sam wrapped his fingers around Gabe’s. “And she’s gorgeous. I only saw her for a moment through the window, but I’m in love.”</p>
<p>"She's perfect." Gabriel swallowed hard at the thought of his tiny baby girl. No, she was going to make it. She was as stubborn as her mommy, he was sure. Or at least as stubborn as he was...</p>
<p>Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest, struggling to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>"Get some sleep, Cas. We all love you and we're right here," Dean assured him, stroking his hair gently</p>
<p>He let go of Gabe’s hand as he fell asleep.</p>
<p> Sam kissed Gabe’s head. “Are you ready to see James?”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, tempted to press a kiss to his brother's hair. He couldn't consent, though, so he waved to Dean before standing. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Sam insisted on Gabe riding in a wheelchair, and once he was settled he waved to Dean. “we’ll be back soon, de.”</p>
<p>"Take your time. He was restless last night." Dean told him quietly.</p>
<p> Gabriel made a face as he let Sam push him through the hospital. "You shouldn't even be walking, Mr. Concussion. My ribs would have been fine and my arm is in a cast."</p>
<p> “Yeah, Yeah.” Sam kept his steps nice and even as they made their way to NICU.</p>
<p>Honestly, Gabriel was too excited to see James to complain when he saw that Sam was handling himself. He beamed at the nurse. "How's my baby girl doing?" He was determined to be positive, despite the risks to her</p>
<p>“She had a bit of a rough night,” Bonnie replied honestly as she helped Gabe don a gown. “But she’s perking up.”</p>
<p>"Rough how? I want a rundown of her chart," Gabriel told her, knowing it was a bit more annoying for Bonnie than a typical Dad. "Samshine, you have my permission to fill out the paperwork for James Sylvi Novak Winchester. When you gown up you can hold her."</p>
<p>Thrilled, Sam accepted a gown from Bonnie and began scrubbing his hands and forearms as Bonnie spoke to Gabe, explaining the issues they had encountered the previous night.</p>
<p>Gabriel took a slow breath, forcing himself to remain sterile for his daughter. "Those are normal, though, for a baby born at thirty-three weeks. A little bit of O2 is normal... and She's my girl, she'll learn to eat."</p>
<p> Sam came up behind them, his eyes locked on James’s incubator. Seeing her up close made his eyes well up.</p>
<p> "She's so sweet..." Gabriel swallowed hard, watching as she breathed. "So tiny..."</p>
<p> Sam looked to Gabe. “You should touch her, baby...”</p>
<p> Gabriel swallowed hard, then gently picked her up. "Hey, James... how's my sweetheart? Daddy loves you."</p>
<p> Bonnie pulled up a chair for Sam to sit in, which he gratefully accepted.</p>
<p> “Look at her face...it’s all scrunched up,” Sam whispered with a smile.</p>
<p> "Take some pictures, baby?" Gabriel's voice broke a bit as he stared at his little girl.</p>
<p> “Of course...” he fumbled for his phone.</p>
<p> “No flash,” Bonnie said firmly.</p>
<p> "Don't worry, Princess, you could make any lighting look good..." Gabriel stared at her tiny face. "She's perfect."</p>
<p> Sam took dozens of pictures, his expression one of awe. “Look, her nose is wrinkling,” he whispered urgently. “She must not like something.”</p>
<p> Gabriel raised a brow at Sam. "Uh-huh. Want to hold her, Daddy?"Okay, he was mean.</p>
<p> The younger man froze. “Maybe later...she’s happy with you.”</p>
<p> "Sam, you're her Daddy too, unless you want to be a mom, I won't judge you..." Gabriel frowned a little.</p>
<p> He tucked his phone away. “I… I don’t want to hurt her...”</p>
<p> "You won't, Samshine. Just be gentle- hold your arms still, Bonnie's going to transfer her to your arms." Gabriel explained, smiling.</p>
<p> Before Sam could argue, James was suddenly in his arms and he froze, holding his breath.</p>
<p> "There you go, Samshine. Look at our little girl..." He grinned, grabbed Sam's bagged phone to take pictures.</p>
<p> James let out a low whine and Sam panicked. “Please… don’t.”</p>
<p> Gabriel laughed a little, shaking his head. "Breathe, Samshine. Seriously. She's going to be fine."</p>
<p> “She hates me already,” Sam whispered helplessly.</p>
<p> And James, being the little angel that she was, filled the diaper in Sam's hand.</p>
<p> Panicking, Sam looked to Bonnie. “Help!”</p>
<p>Bonnie had to laugh as she carefully slipped her hands under James and lifted her. “Gabe, would you like to change her?”</p>
<p> Gabriel laughed a little, nodding. "I can do that. It's just poop, Samsquatch. Give me a few and our girl will be as good as new."</p>
<p> Bonnie helped him, and soon James was in a clean diaper and nestled against Gabe’s chest.</p>
<p> Gabriel held her tenderly, a lock of his hair falling across his brow as he did so. "My little love... you're so perfect. You have a lot to do, darling, before we can take you home though."</p>
<p> Sam gently brushed Gabe’s hair back and kissed his forehead. “She’s the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>Looking up at Sam, Gabriel offered him a grin. "I feel the same, Daddy."</p>
<p>He stole a little kiss. “And she looks so cozy with you.”</p>
<p>"She's perfect, really." Gabriel smiled as he kissed Sam back. "You've stolen my heart."</p>
<p>“It’s only fair, since you took mine.”</p>
<p>Gabriel stared at Sam before he looked at his daughter. "James is going to have the best Daddies ever, aren't you, sweetie?" He swallowed hard. "Winchester is definitely going on her birth certificate."</p>
<p>“I would love that...”</p>
<p>"Good. Now... you want to hold our daughter again?" He smiled, smoothing her hair.</p>
<p>“I...I’m still afraid I could break her...”</p>
<p>"Samshine... you won't. I trust you. You're gentle, all right?" Gabriel nodded towards the chair. "Please? She's only going to be this little for a little while. I don't want you to miss these memories."</p>
<p>Finally, Sam sat down, his eyes on James. “Okay…” He wasn’t sure how he’d ever be able to look away.</p>
<p>Bonnie came over, gently switching the little girl to his arms. "Just like that, Daddy."</p>
<p>Sam tried not to freeze again as James shifted in his arms.</p>
<p>Settling back against him, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her head was round, having been born by emergency cesarean, and a fine hair covered her body. </p>
<p>"That's lanugo," Gabriel explained, pointing to the soft hair. "It's to help keep her warm. She'll lose it, but because she hasn't really started storing brown fat yet, she's got tricks to stay warm."  He looked at Bonnie. "I want skin on skin later."</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Sam can try it now, since he’s wearing a button-down shirt,” she suggested brightly.</p>
<p>"Oh, great idea." Gabriel grinned, moving to carefully start unbuttoning Sam's shirt. His eyes darkened as each button slipped free.</p>
<p>“Behave,” Sam warned lightly.</p>
<p>"What? I didn't do anything... and I'm not going to pounce you with James in your arms." Yet. When she was older...</p>
<p>Finally, Sam’s shirt was open and Bonnie helped him hold James to his chest. The newborn immediately settled into him and relaxed.</p>
<p>"See? She loves her Daddy. You're just nervous meeting each other for the first time." He explained, kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>He finally smiled and looked down at James. “I love this...”</p>
<p>"I knew that you would." Gabriel blinked as he realized that Bonnie was taping them. </p>
<p>"What? I've been working with you for years, you think I'm not taking a video of our honorary niece?" Bonnie raised a brow.</p>
<p>Sam snickered quietly and rubbed James’s back.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at her then, looking back at Sam with James. "I need a copy to show Cassie, Bon."</p>
<p>“I’ll get you one.”</p>
<p>Sam leaned back in his chair, the tension easing from his body.</p>
<p>Gabriel sat down with Sam, content to cuddle on his man and their daughter until they were kicked out. He definitely hadn't expected things to go this way, and he was heartbroken over losing Kali... and yet... Fuck, he was selfish...</p>
<p>When they finally had to leave the NICU, Sam pushed Gabe back to Cas’s room. Both men were quiet and Sam finally said, “it doesn’t feel right leaving her.”</p>
<p>"I know, Samshine. I am just glad that you can be with her while I work." He sighed, shaking his head. He ached to go back and snuggle her, but she needed the rest.</p>
<p>Sam nearly tripped as he realized what Gabe was saying. James would be released soon, and Sam still had not made up his mind about work. So it did make sense for him to be with her.</p>
<p>"I mean..." Gabriel cleared his throat, "I meanwhile she's here. So she can have family here. At home, we'll work it out. I-"</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” He leaned down and kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>"You worked hard for your career, though, Samshine, I can't ask you to give that up, though..." The shorter man stared up at Sam, his brow furrowing a little.</p>
<p>“I know. And I’m not giving anything up. But I’m going to start looking into building a firm here. My name is out there. People know me.”</p>
<p>"You're sexy as hell, you know that?" Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw. "Let's go see our brothers, and we'll take a run home, grab a shower, that sort of thing, and come back."</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Sam wheeled Gabe into Cas's room, and once Dean assured them everything was fine and Cas was still sleeping comfortably, Gabe checked himself out and they took a taxi to Gabe's home.</p>
<p>As soon as they were inside, Sam let out a little breath. "Okay. Shower or food first?"</p>
<p>"Shower. I can feel the airbag stuff all over still, I swear." Gabriel sighed, slipping his arms around Sam's waist. "I've got to cover up my cast."</p>
<p>"I can do that." Reluctantly pulling away from Gabe, Sam grabbed a garbage bag and a roll of tape. Soon Gabe's arm was thoroughly protected and Sam nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, shower."</p>
<p>"My hero." He offered him a grin, then tugged him towards the shower with his good arm. He felt exhausted, but he was trying to ignore it.</p>
<p>Once they reached the bathroom, Sam turned the shower on and helped Gabe get undressed. His head ached but he put on a soft smile, determined to get Gabe settled.</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head, pulling him close. "Look at me, Samshine. You need to take this seriously, and you will, or so help me, I will make you. We're going to shower- you will sit and let me take care of you, there's serious long term repercussions for ignoring head injuries."</p>
<p>Sam started to protest, but his shoulders slumped. “Okay...”</p>
<p>"I know, love, and I promise you that we will take care of each other, baby. Okay?" he kissed him softly, then pushed him onto the bench in the shower.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sam returned the soft kiss and ran his hands over Gabe’s chest.</p>
<p>Smiling, Gabriel trailed his fingers through Sam's dampening hair. "I'll wash you, you wash me?" He offered, knowing that he'd need help with his arm.</p>
<p>“Of course...” Sam grabbed the shampoo and began rubbing it into Gabe’s scalp.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Sam..." The doctor made a soft noise, leaning into him a bit.</p>
<p>“Is this okay? I’m not being too rough, am I?”</p>
<p>"Uh uhn... just feels good." He told him, closing his eyes a little.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Smiling, he rinsed the shampoo away and added conditioner.</p>
<p>The two men were relatively quick with showering, though they were gentle with each other as they did so. "Let's get dried off and snuggle?"</p>
<p>“And order dinner,” Sam answered happily.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, handing Sam a towel. "Aren't you smart? Want to help me, and then we'll do meds too?"</p>
<p>“Sounds great.” Sam wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure it was secure before he helped Gabe out of the shower. “And I want to text Dean and see how Cas is doing.”</p>
<p>"Of course, gorgeous. No way am I not checking on them." Castiel being back was a miracle, and he was determined to be there for him despite everything.</p>
<p>Yawning, Sam helped Gabe our of the bathroom and to his bedroom. Once they were in clean pajamas, Gabe ordered dinner while they took their pain meds. Then Sam sent Dean a text before he began combing his messy hair.</p>
<p>Taking the comb, Gabriel started combing it for him. "Let me know how he is doing?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Sam sat down so Gabe could better reach him. A few seconds later, his phone lit up. "Dean says Cas is good. He's sleeping and he doesn't seem to be in pain."</p>
<p>"Good. Sleeping is good for him." Gabriel kissed Sam's shoulder before he went back to brushing.</p>
<p>Sam closed his eyes and set the phone down. "Has anyone said...when James might come home?"</p>
<p>"Not long- a few weeks, if everything goes smoothly, but we have to be careful." Gabriel set the brush down, switching to his fingers instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam leaned into the soothing touch. “Wear a button-down shirt tomorrow, okay? She really liked being on my chest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm. I will, I was just wearing what I had from Meg helping us since they insisted on stripping me in the ambo..."  Gabriel huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Sam gently squeezed his thigh. “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't. Let's snuggle up after I brush my hair, okay?" He hugged him from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Once Gabe finished brushing his own hair, Sam ran his long fingers through it. “Love your hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I love that... and your hair."  Gabriel grabbed his wallet as there was a knock on the door with their food. "BRB, gorgeous."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam grinned and waited patiently, and soon Gabe was back with their dinner and drinks. “Mm... smells delicious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought that you would think so" He grinned, setting the tray on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam helped him sort out their dinner. “Really too good to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous." Gabriel was quiet for a moment. "I hope Pamela can help Cassie." She was the therapist hired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, too.” He leaned over and dropped a kiss on Gabe’s head. “I think he’ll get there. He just needs us all to be there for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel dug into his food, listening to Sam. "I... er... I get nightmares when I'm stressed. With everything going on... well, you saw...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.” He rubbed Gabe’s back. “You don’t have to worry about it. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing Sam, Gabriel sighed. "Thank you. I just... there's so much to do..." Find Kali's murderer, figure out who had rammed Cherry... be a daddy, keep her safe... "Samshine, have Dean double the guards for all of us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Angel.” Sam shot his brother a brief text. “Eat. We’ve had a long day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, I just... I worry " He dug back into his food with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Once they finished their food and discarded the trash, they curled up in Gabe’s king-size bed. Sam’s pain medication had kicked in and he felt relaxed enough to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>